Lord and Ladies Basilisk
by GalaxiBlack
Summary: Como te sentirías que tus seres queridos te abandonaran, que las personas que te rodean hacen que no existes, te desprecian por ser diferente. Eso y mas fue lo que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood sintieron en su infancia, pero de ese sufrimiento y desesperación una nueva forma de cambio al mundo mágico surgirán y el Lord y Ladies Basilisk resurgirán para reinar.
1. Una Historia de Abandono

_**Lord and Ladies Basilisk.**_

"Habla Normal"

`Pensamientos´

$ Parsel $

 **Capitulo 1: Una Historia de Abandono**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

31 de Julio del 1985. 6:00 de la tarde. Tercer piso de Mansión Potter

Soledad, tristeza, desesperación, y una necesidad de ser amado por su familia. Eso era lo que pequeño de cinco años de edad Harry James Potter sentía acurrucado y sollozando en la cama de su pequeña habitación que se encontraba en el tercer piso, al lado de un pasillo solitario en la Mansión Potter; su pequeño cuerpo sentado con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas formando una pequeña bola con su sabana raída colocada sobre él.

La razón de estos sentimientos para este niño se debían a que hoy era su quinto cumpleaños, y su prestigiosa familia estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de su hermano gemelo Jerald Leastar Potter, olvidando el de Harry como lo han hecho todos esto años desde ese fatídico 31 de Octubre de 1981, cuando Voldemort había entrado en su cabaña en el Valle Godric para matar a su familia gracias a la ayuda del traidor Peter Pettigrew, que había revelado la ubicación de la familia Potter al señor oscuro rompiendo con el secreto del encantamiento Fidelius, que se había colocado sobre la cabaña ya que este era el guardián secreto. En el intento de matar a los gemelos, la maldición asesina había revotado en Jerald, asesinando a Voldemort… o eso es lo que pensaban todos. Pero Harry recordaba bien ese día gracias a su memoria eidética. El sabia que fue él quien había desviado la maldición y destruido el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro, aunque aun con su memoria prodigio esa memoria de su primer año era distorsionada...

Lo que si recordaba es como la maldición asesina le dejo una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo en la mitad de la frete, sobre la nariz, y a su hermano un escombro de una ``V´´ junto al ojo derecho, y como una nube negra salió del cuerpo de Voldemort dividiéndose en dos; una salió gritando hacia el techo y el otro paso por el cuerpo del pequeño Harry.

Solo dos de los elfos domésticos de la familia Potter eran los únicos que sabían de la existencia del joven Harry y estos lo habían criado, desde que sus familiares se habían olvidado de él. Lo alimentaron, vistieron, les enseñaron a leer y a escribir, ya que sus padres estaban muy ocupados mimando a Jerald. Desde que tenía cuatro su fascinación por leer lo había llevado a devorar todos los libros que los elfos le entregaban, que y gracias a su memoria era como un paseo aprender todo sobre los libros y cuando se quedo sin libros de niños comenzó a leer novelas e enciclopedias muggle (que su madre había añadido a la biblioteca de la Mansión) que los muy laboriosos y amables elfos le traían y fue asi que había descubierto sobre su don de la memoria eidética, que había sorprendiendo y alegrado a Harry ya que tenía una habilidad muy rara que su hermano no tenia.

Aun asi con su increíble memoria y el cariño que poseía a sus dos amigos elfos que eran todo para el por su gran lealtad, cariño y sobre todo amistad de este par de elfos llamados Luis y Andrea (que también habían sido rechazados por los demás elfos por sus personalidad, su tamaño mucho más pequeño que un elfo normal y su forma de ver las cosas) que habían sido como sus hermanos que siempre estaban pendientes de él y jugaban los tres como una familia, aunque siempre tenía la esperanza de que su madre o su padre o inclusive su padrino venga a su habitación y pasaran por esa puerta y ver como encontraba y desearle feliz cumpleaños aunque en realidad sabia que eso no iba a pasar aunque en el más profundo de su corazón todavía tenía esperanza de que iba a pasar, o eso es lo que pensaba hasta que comenzó a escuchar pasos apresurados que se acercaban por el pasillo de su habitación.

Cuando Harry escucha esos pasos tan rápidos y pesados su corazón se aceleraba con esperanza y alegría que su familia se halla acordado que existía y que van a ver como estaba, que lo van a rescatar de esta soledad que lo habían sometido, que todas esas veces que comían con su familia en el comedor y no le hacían caso como si fuera invisible, que jamás le han dado ropa ni juguetes, que siempre pasos esas navidades en la soledad de su cuarto mas nunca pasarían, que comenzarían amarlo y ya no tendría que usar la ropa vieja de su hermano, que estuvieran orgulloso de su inteligencia y que por fin podría comenzara a jugar con su hermano, padre y padrino en el patio de la mansión y no tener que verlo desde la ventana de su habitación o desde los setos que adornaban el jardín añorando estar con ellos y pasarlo bien, que podrían ser una familia feliz y amorosa como siempre había leído en sus libros y que siempre fue sueño.

Comenzó a escucha los pasos se hacían más fuerte y comenzó a distinguir voces de las personas que se acercaban a una gran velocidad.

"Cornamenta estas seguro que nadie escuchara ni descubrirá lo que traemos acá" Se escucho una voz gruesa que pertenecía a su padrino Sirius Black.

"Pues claro que nadie escuchara y descubrirá este tremendo error de invento que creamos Canuto, aparte hay que deshacerse de él ante de la fiesta de Jerald para que no cause problemas" Respondió una voz un poco más aguda en comparación que la de Sirius que pertenecía a su padre James Potter.

"Papa estas seguro que nadie vive en este pasillo y nadie viene por aquí en la puerta del frente dice Harry Potter" Dijo una voz infantil que pertenecía a su hermano Jerald. "No quiero que mama nos descubra y me castigue papa" Dijo Jerald en un tono asustadizo y preocupado.

`Que pasa no están aquí por mí, no viene a rescatarme de esta soledad y que es eso de de un error en un invento, para que vinieron para acá no están para que volvamos a ser una familia´ Pensó Harry asustado por lo que era ese invento y triste porque no vinieron por él.

"Pues claro que no hijo, no te meterás en problema ya que nadie viene y vive por acá desde hace muchos años desde que mi padre o en tu caso abuelo Charlus Potter se paseaba por acá para entrenar y practicar magia y para mis estándares lo consideraría magia oscuro y también se dice creo que por aquí estaba la antigua oficina del Señor Potter estaba en este pasillo junto con la biblioteca secreta de la familia aunque creo que esta es una mentira y si existió todo eso fue llevado al primer piso por tu abuelo antes de morir y desde que murió por tu sabes quien junto con mi madre Dorea Potter nadie pasaba por acá" James respondió con un tono mucho más acusador cuando se refería a sus padres. "Además si tu mama nos descubres nos echares la culpa canuto y yo para protegerte de cualquier castigo" Afirmo James a su hijo.

"Ok papa y porque afirmas que los abuelos eran oscuros no eran Potter y son familia de luz" Pregunto Jerald a su papa preocupado que la familia Potter tuviera magos oscuros.

"No hijo tus abuelos luchaban por la luz ellos jamás fueron magos oscuros aunque los hechizos que conocían y pelean para mi eran oscuros, por daños horribles que causaban a los recetores de estos y aparte no confiaban en Albus no sé porque, ya que él es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos" James respondió a su hijo con una obvia adulación a Albus Dumbledore.

"Eso es cierto James tus abuelos sabían magia oscuro en especial tu madre que era mi abuela, que antes era Dorea Black y como sabes Jerald mi familia es muy oscura y tu abuelo fue un mago de batalla que lucho en la guerra contra de Grindelwald asi que también sabia como luchar y muchos hechizos cuestionables que imagino salieron del grimorio de la familia Potter y también se que tu abuelo era amigo muy cercano de mi abuelo Arcturus Black y los dos lucharon contra el mismísimo Grindelwald y por esa lucha también tuvo que aprender algún que otro hechizo, yo consideraría a Charlus y Dorea como grises" Respondió Sirius en un tono pensativo. "Y James que paso con el Grimorio Potter que jamás lo he visto en la biblioteca o en la oficina del señor".

"Es cierto canuto mis padres serian grises, y no sé lo que paso con el Grimorio creo que mi abuelo debió destruirlo cuando tu sabes quién y sus mortifagos atacaron Mansión Potter para que no tuviera acceso a la magia de la familia o tal vez se daño el ataque. No sé lo que le paso y no me importa, jamás quiero tocar esa magia que debe ser oscura" James dijo y luego afirmo. "Y ni siquiera sabiendo toda esa magia pudieron salvarse de su muerte por el que no debe ser nombrado, por eso fuimos a la cabaña en el Valle Godric ya que la mansión estaba destrozada en los primeros niveles y esta parte estaba intacta ya que los hechizos de supresión de fuego lograron apagarlos antes de que se esparcieran a esta planta y los aurores llegaron antes de que pudieran terminar de destruir toda la mansión y los elfos colocaron todos que pudieran rescatar de la vieja mansión acá, aunque lastima jamás rescataron el retrato de mis padres que se activa en caso de morir, lastima, a veces extraño su voz ya que fue el único retrato que se perdió con el ataque" James dijo con un poco de tristeza en la última parte a referirse a sus padres.

Esta parte fue la que se escucho de con total claridad ya que estaban al frente de la puerta del cuarto de Harry y este estuvo escuchando con atención todo esto preguntándose qué tesoros podrían haber en este piso y si tal vez esa misteriosa biblioteca existió y si lo hizo aun estuviera por acá oculta. Haciendo que su hambre de conocimiento se agudice por todo ese conocimiento perdido.

"Bueno vamos a lanzar este horror en esta habitación ya que creo que se está desestabilizando" Sirius dijo con preocupación.

"Si canuto hay que hacerlo rápido ya que está comenzando a burbujear y echar gases extraños. Jerald tu abre la puerta mientras Sirius lanza esta horrible caldero de pócima mientras que yo me preparo para echar una sala de silenciamiento para asi evitar si ocurre una explosión y asi cubrir huellas" James anuncio recibiendo un asentamiento de Sirius y Jerald.

"Ok James a la cuenta de tres" Sirius Informo haciendo que Jerald se dirija a la puerta y James se prepare con el hechizo "Ok todos listos, tres, dos, uno, vamos" y en ese mismísimo momento la puerta del cuarto de Harry se abrió dando a Harry una vista de los tres visitantes del pasillo. Los tres parecían que llevaban batas de un laboratorio muggle con gafas protectoras posiblemente impuestas por su madre Lily.

Su hermano muy parecido a el tenia unos ojos marrón caoba muy parecidos a los de James que estaban puestos en unas gafas circulares idénticas a las de James muy contrarios a los suyos que eran de color esmeralda brillante, y su cabello castaño claro idénticos al del padrino de Jerald, Remus Lupin, muy diferente a color de cabello de sus padres.

James con su cabello negro casi a marrón oscuro y tenía a sus ojos marrón cubiertos por sus lentes con una lentes circulares, tenía la punta de su varita con un luz blanca apuntando al marco de la puerta echando un hechizo.

Y Sirius tenía un cabello negro con toques marrones y unos ojos grises en los cuales había una malicia y un espíritu de un niño pequeño, estaba en una posición de lanzamiento con sus dos brazos que sostenían un gran caldero de unos 60 cm de diámetro que tenía una poción de color verdosa azulada (con más énfasis en el verde) que estaba burbujeando y echando gases verdes.

Todo eso paso en menos de tres segundos, cuando Sirius lanzo en el caldero burbujeante y cuando ya iba en trayectoria a la cama de Harry cuando Jerald cerró la puerta que no dio tiempo a Harry gritar que se detenga que estaba ahí cuando la puerta tubo un resplandor blanco que se esparció por toda la habitación y luego desapareciendo señalando que el hechizo silenciador se ha echado.

Cuando Harry vio el caldero caer en su antigua cama la cuan se le rompieron las patas haciendo que el colchón callera al suelo con un golpe seco haciendo que Harry callera de la cama golpeándose la cabeza con el piso frio. Pero a Harry no le preocupaba el golpe en la cabeza ya que este no lo sintió, no él estaba más preocupado por la poción que parecía a punto de estallar asi que levantándose rápido corrió al caldero planeando lanzarlo por la ventana cerrada cuando a unos cinco pies de distancia este exploto lanzando a Harry a la pared, golpeando de nuevo la cabeza con una pequeña estantería de madera dejándolo inconsciente, y de la explosión una toda la habitación de cubrió de la poción y las astillas del caldero de Latón golpeando las paredes y armarios dañándolos y golpeando a Harry en las piernas, el brazo izquierdo, dos en el estomago y otro en el pecho rompiendo unas costillas y perforando un pulmón haciendo que el pequeño Harry comience a desangrase.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

31 de Julio del 1985. 7:00 de la noche.

En la planta baja una gran conmoción podía escucharse por toda la Mansión Potter, una gran cantidad persona amigos de la familia y políticos estaban llegando a la celebración entre ellos Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mcgonagall estaban presentes, todos celebrando el quinto cumpleaños de Jerald Leastar Potter, entre los presentes estaban la familia Weasley, Lombotton, Bones, Abbott, entre otras familias importantes o amigas, todos estos adultos estaban hablando entres si, comiendo los aperitivos o dándoles las felicitaciones al cumpleañero, todos los niños estaba en la habitación de juegos, todos jugando corriendo o hablando entre sí, entre ellos se pueden a Percy Weasley que estaba en una pared vigilando a todos los demás niños jugar también estaban sus hermanos mayores William (Bill) y Charlie Weasley que estaban junto a los adultos comiendo, los gemelos estaban hablando con otro muchachos de su edad pero entre todos los niños se podía distinguir un grupo sobre todos ellos ya que este poseía a él Nino que Vivió.

Entre este grupo se podía destacar a Ronald (Ron) Weasley, Neville Lombotton, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott y al líder del grupito Jerald Potter todos ellos en una esquina hablando entre si y jugando una los juguetes de la habitación o con los demás chicos de la habitación.

Ningunos de estas personas sabían del desafortunado accidente que le paso al cuarto inquilino, en el misterioso tercer piso de la mansión Potter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Todos los elfos Potter estaban trabajando arduamente para mantener la gran cantidad de comida que había en el comedor formal de la mansión, otros estaban limpiando los desastres de los adultos y niños hacían a las instalaciones y otro estaban terminando en gran pastel de cumpleaños para el cumpleañero, entre todo este desorden de elfos en movimiento en las grandes cocinas de la mansión Potter un dúo de elfos hermanos estaban trabajando a escondidas haciendo un pequeño pastel a su protegido o mejor dicho hermanito, que también estaba cumpliendo años este día el cuan también vivía en esta mansión y nadie solamente estos dos elfos sabían de su existencia, estaban dándoles los toques finales a sus pastel y bebidas ya que tenían sus regalos ya listos desde la mañana. Este dúo de elfos de diez años de edad, hijos de la pajera de elfos que cuidaban a los gemelos Potter ese fatídico dio y solo los mantuvieron en la casa por respeto a la pajera de elfos caídos, nadie los llamaba a es dúo porque los Potter no los conocían y tampoco responderían a su llamada por la furia y resentimiento que tenían a los Potters por el daño que han hecho a su hermanito, esta pareja siguió con la labor encomendada por sus padres que eran cuidar a los bebes Potter, pero para ellos era cuidar a su pequeño Harry. Los otros elfos no le hacían caso ya que eran muy diferentes a los demás elfos se su edad estos eran mucho más pequeño que los demás elfos normales, aunque estoy se debía a que no tenían ningún enlace con la familia Potter ya que jamás los reclamaron y estos eran elfos libres lo cual para la cultura elfa era un pecado a sus ideales.

Estos tenían el color de piel único distinto al de los demás elfos en la Mansión, mientras uno tenía la piel oscura la otra la tenia blanca y mientas uno poseía los ojos azul cielo su compañera otro los tenia verde cloro, este par de elfos particulares que usaban ropa opuesta a su color de piel con detalles del color de ojos del otro elfo, pero lo más particular de estos elfos que tenían aparte de sus características físicas y forma de vestir era un apellido dado por su hermanito.

Este par de elfos tan particulares se llamaban Luis y Andrea Galaxy el dúo de elfos más extraños en todo el mundo mágico.

"Luis cuanta falta para que termines con las decoraciones del pastel" Andrea ansiosa decía con ganas de ya ver a Harry.

"Ya casi termino hermana solo falta escribir las palabras del pastel ya tienes listos los refrescos y los regalos listos" Luis dijo a Andrea con un tono obstinado de tanto preguntar ya que el también quería ver a Harry ya que sabía que solo lo habían visitado en la mañana y que en esta fecha se deprimía mucho.

"Si Luis ya tengo todo listo solo falta que termines el dichoso pastel ya quiero ver a Harry, tengo un mal presentimiento en este día y que algo malo le pudo haber pasado" Decía Andrea en un tono de mucha preocupación.

"Lose Andrea yo también tengo este presentimiento, jure escuchar que Jerald, James y Sirius subieron, aunque lo dudo mucho ya que nadie sube hay en años incluso antes que se destruyera los primeros dos piso por el que no debe ser nombrado" Luis respondía lavándose las manos después de haber terminado el pastel.

"Si yo también escuche eso aunque lo dudo mucho. Vamos rápido Harry debe estar trise porque no hemos aparecido de nuevo".

"Si si, ya voy, ya voy déjame tomar el pastel. A la cuenta de tres nos aparecemos en la habitación de Harry, uno".

"Dos".

"Tres" Dijeron el dúo simultáneamente desapareciendo de la cocina al cuarto de Harry.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Habitación de Harry. 7:30 de la Noche

Apareciendo en silencio en la habitación los elfos gritaron al unisonó.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Harry" El dúo dijo a todo pulmón, cuando notaron el estado de la habitación y gritando "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh".

Y entonces los hermanos se sorprendieron y corrieron al ver postrado en la pared a un muy pálido, desangrándose e inconsciente a Harry James Potter.

"Por Merlín que pasó acá, que le paso a Harry" Dijo Andrea asustada y muy preocupada al ver el estado de la habitación y aun mas al ver la situación de su hermano en todo menos la sangre.

"No lo sé Andrea pero Harry está muy pálido y sangrando mucho, por las barbas de Merlín tiene unos trozos de latón en las piernas pecho y brazo, que pudo haber causado esto" Dijo Luis mientras hacía flotar a Harry en el aire usando su magia.

"No lo sé pero, parece que un caldero exploto notando la situación y de la habitación y los trozos de latón incrustados en Harry. Mira Luis la cama está rota como si hubiera caído un gran peso, o por Merlín en el medio de la cama hay una gran marca de explosión quien pudo haber hecho esto Luis, Harry jamás ha tocado nada de pociones y no hay ningún material de pociones en este nivel" Andrea dijo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos verdes estando muy asustada y angustiada por Harry que parecía que estaba a al borde de morir.

"No lo sé querida hermana pero creo que ese rumor de ese trió de bravucones bromista subiendo para acá era verdad mira el color de la pócima que está cayendo por todas partes es igual a la que estaban haciendo hace unas semanas y que parecía muy inestable, al parecer no se les ocurrió mejor idea que lanzarla acá arriba en vez de. . . ." En ese momento un grito de ultratumba recorrió toda la habitación( no se escucho en la fiesta por el encantamiento de silencio que lanzo James hace una hora y un se mantenía) cuando voltearon a la fuente del sonido y hay gritando era una nube oscuro con cara de serpiente y ojos rojos que salía de la frente de Harry que también expulsaba un liquido espeso negro y entonces la nube negra fue atacar a Luis cuando Andrea lanzo un haz de luz mágica elf que hizo gritar de nuevo al espectro y luego destruirlo. Cuando paso en shock del espectro saliendo de la cicatriz de de Harry los hermanos comenzaron a reaccionar.

"Andrea repara la cama voy a poner en estasis a Harry para darnos más tiempo para atenderlo luego ve y busca suministro medico para intentar sanar estas herida" Luis decía en un tono de mando. Andrea ya había arreglado la cama con un chasquido de sus dedos cuando con miedo se dirigió a Luis.

"Y si Fracasamos" Andrea decía con lágrimas de sus ojos.

"No fallaremos querida hermana ve rápido y busca todo lo que necesitamos para salvar a Harry, por él y por la última tarea de nuestros padres" Dijo Luis dándole un abrazo a su hermana después de haber puesto Harry en estasis y haberlo colocado en la cama.

"Tienes razón Luis no fallaremos ahora" Andrea decía con una nueva gran determinación en sus ojos verdes.

Y con eso Andrea desapareció a buscar los suministro médicos mientras Luis comenzaba a arreglar un poco el cuarto quitando los restos de pócima que había esparcido por todo el lugar, para evitar que otro desastre pueda ocurrir por error. Y cuando Andrea reapareció, el cuarto ya tenía una mejor condición y los dos elfos se pusieron a tratar a su querido Harry con todo el conocimiento de un medi-mago experimentado para intentar salvar a su hermano sin el cual ya no tendrían un propósito para seguir en este mundo, y si este llegara a pasar a la siguiente gran aventura este par de elfos lo seguirían con ganas, para asi jamás estar separados.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

En otro lugar, en el limbo entre la Vida Y la Muerte

En un hermoso valle donde un riachuelo tranquilo lo atravesaba de punta a punta, cubierto de tulipanes de todos los colores y el cielo estaba soleado y despejado con una fresca brisa pasaba por el sitio, un pequeño niño de 5 año de edad despertaba de y observando lo hermoso del lugar comenzó a sollozar recordando lo que había pasado y adivinando de que si estaba en un lugar tan hermoso debía estar muerto como sus novelas describían el otro mundo.

Después de un largo rato, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado porque el sol no parecía moverse, sintió que un par de de delicado brazos lo rodeaban y lo atraían a un pecho de una mujer en donde sintió la calidez del abrazo, escucho los tranquilos y relajantes latidos del corazón y entonces comenzó a escuchar una canción hermosa por lo cual reafirmo que era una mujer por hermoso y sereno de su voz, Harry comenzó a llorar con mucha más fuerza sitiando lo que suponía era el abrazo de una madre.

Después de otro largo periodo de tiempo escucho que la voz de la mujer se dirigía a él.

"Harry estas bien". Pregunto la mujer misteriosa con esa hermosa y melodiosa voz que tanta paz y tranquilidad le traía, la mujer tenía una tonalidad de piel pálida pero saludable, con un cabello tan oscuro como la noche y unos ojos plateados como la plata más fina que había y cargados con tanto amor y cariño que Harry sintió que volvería a volver a llorar.

"Si creo que ya me siento mejor. Gracias por esa hermosa canción que canto señora" Respondió Harry con mucha tranquilidad que le traía el lugar.

"De nada Harry" Respondió la mujer con mucho cariño en sus palabras. Cuando sintió una fuerte mano que le daba un apretón en el hombro, cuando se volteo vio a un gran hombre musculoso con un color de piel bronceada, un cabello negro desordenado como el suyo y unos ojos de color ámbar lo miraban con mucho afecto como los de un padre a un hijo. Cuando el hombre hablo.

"Hola Harry como estas, como te siente pequeño" El hombre con una gran cantidad de afecto y cariño en sus palabras, pero firme.

"Mucho mejor señor. Y donde estamos, ¿Estoy muerto señor?" Pregunto Harry con mucha curiosidad y esperanza en sus ojos.

"Llámame Charlus Harry y estamos en el limbo, y no Harry no estás muerto, pero tampoco vivo como he dicho Harry estas en el limbo, en un estado y en lugar intermedio, entre el mundo de los vivos y el más allá, entiendes Harry" Dijo el hombre ahora reconocido como Charlus, recibiendo un asentamiento de Harry.

"Y usted señora como se llama" Pregunto Harry con mucho respeto a la señora que lo acobijaba en sus brazos sentados en el piso en el capos de tulipanes.

"Dorea Harry me llamo Dorea Potter" Respondió Dorea con la misma calma y cariño en sus palabras como lo había hecho antes.

"Un momento Dorea Potter como mi abuela, y usted señor suponiendo debe ser Charlus Potter como mi abuelo" Dijo Harry esperanzado de que podría estar conociendo a sus abuelos que se nombraron en la tarde por su padre y padrino.

"Si Harry somos tus abuelos" Charlus respondió, y con eso Harry salto del regazo de Dorea y abrazando a su abuelo con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeños brazos pudo.

Cuando Harry soltó a su abuelo se sentó en el medio de los dos los cueles colocaros sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry donde sintió aun mas paz y tranquilidad de la que había sentido nunca y ahora por fin tenia a alguien que lo amaban y querían. Después de un rato la curiosidad de Harry se hizo presente y les pregunto a sus abuelos.

"Entonces porque están aquí en el limbo y yo no estoy en el mas allá" pregunto Harry con mucho miedo de que jamás pueda ir a la otra vida con sus abuelos y que se vaya a quedar solo de nuevo.

"Estas aquí porque se te ha dado otra oportunidad de vivir y asi también poder cumplir una profecía hecha hace muchos años y olvidada en el tiempo, y estamos acá para aconsejarte a tomar una decisión" Dorea con el mismo tono de voz que había escuchado desde que la conoció.

"Y porque debería regresar, allá nadie me quiere, allá nadie me escucha, allá nadie sabe que existo" Harry afirmo con tanto dolor y desprecio en su voz para la de un niño de su edad.

"Harry no digas eso, pues claro que tienes gente que te amo y aprecia y son tus amigos" Charlus dijo con tanta convicción que enfado a Harry.

"¿Quién? Mi hermano que jamás me ha visto, mi padrino que no me ha visitado desde hace años o mis increíbles padres que ni siquiera se acuerdan de mi y aparte fue uno de ellos que me mato en primer lugar" Contrarresto Harry con mucha fuerza y ira que comenzó a exponer un aura de color ver alrededor de el.

"Pues claro que eso imbéciles no son Harry" Respondió Dorea con tanto veneno en su voz que sorprendió Harry que una mujer tan hermosa tenga una voz tan peligrosa."No Harry esas personas no son, los que te aman y quieren esta en este momento tratando tus heridas con desesperación para que vuelvas a reunirse con ellos, ellos te aman tanto que estarían dispuesto a renunciar a sus vida para reunirse con usted Harry" Y con eso un viento misterio apareció alrededor de ellos y un imagen apareció en frente de ellos. Allá en la imagen se encontraba su cuerpo maltratado y herido en su cama y alrededor de él se veían dos sombras blanco y negro que se arremolinaban a gran velocidad alrededor de el curándolo y colocando ungüento en su cuerpo, hay vio y recordó a sus hermanos a todos en menos la sangre tratando de traerlo a la vida Luis y Andrea sus fieles elfos.

Viendo estas imágenes hicieron que el corazón de Harry arrugarse y comenzó a sollozar por la imagen de lealtad y amistad que sus hermanos estaba haciendo por él, en ese momento sintió que no podía dejarlo solos solo por su resentimiento a los demás, pero también pensó que no podría hacer nada en esta vida que siempre estaría solo y que no encontraría el amor como en las novela que tanto leían y relataban los sentimiento de amor por otra persona y hacían ver que era tan maravilloso, en ese momento pensó que tal vez debería quedarse solo ya que sus amigos volverían y no tendría que sufrir una vida de soledad.

"Si pero ellos podrían estar aquí con migo pero allá tendría una vida de soledad donde siempre estaría solo sin nadie a quien amar como en los libros de aventuras que hay" dijo Harry con sollozos.

"Pero Harry como sabes que no encontraras a nadie en la otra vida todos pueden encontrar el amor si se esfuerzan, todos pueden hallar a esa persona que siempre estará a su lado tanto en la buenas como en las mala y acá el mas allá no encontraras nada de eso" Charles le conto a Harry con firmeza."Todos tienes derecho de vivir una vida y encontrar el amor Harry, muchas personas han perdido la oportunidad de encontrar el amor por un error que ha hecho perder su vida y se pasan la eternidad sufriendo por esos errores Harry, a ti te están dando otra oportunidad para encontrar eso que tanto buscas Harry, una familia, te han dado la oportunidad de encontrar el amor, te han dado la oportunidad de ser quien quieres ser y todo eso no lo encontraras aquí hijo".

"Harry te dijimos que había una profecía que te involucraba, pero también involucra a dos damas mas y que han pasado por lo mismo que has pasado, estas dos damas tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales te amaran mucho pero si te quedas, ellas jamás encontraran el amor y también estarán solas cuando pases al más allá y estas dos damas tan especiales jamás podrás conocerlas Harry, si regresas a tu vida no será fácil hijo, habrá muchos obstáculos que solo los tres podrán superar, habrán cosas que tendrás que realizar que no te gustaran, otras que te fascinaran, pero mientras lo hagas con el corazón para tu felicidad y el de tus damas todo saldrá bien" Dorea le conto con pasión y elocuencia que le llego al corazón de Harry y le lleno con una determinación que nadie podría romper para un niño de 5 años.

"Ok abuelos volveré pero puedo saber el nombre de mi compañeras" Pregunto Harry queriendo saber y buscar a las personas que le ayudaran en su vida.

"No mi hijo no podemos decirte y todo lo que se refiera a tu destino se olvidara cuando regreses, pero todos las emociones que viviste acá las conservaras y sabrás que hacer, lo que si te podemos decir es que un días los tres se encontraran por tres amigos de piel escamosa, de ojos de tres colores y con alas, los encontraran y los reunirán para que comience a trazar su destino pero solo recordaras que un días te encontraras con este amigo especial de piel escamosa, ojo de colores y alas mi hijo y que te reunirás con otras dos personas que han pasado lo mis que tu" Charlus le conto.

"Asi que solo eso podre recordar, pero que haré con tan poca información, y si necesito su consejo, como lo tendré, nadie me escucha y estaría perdido si su guía" Harry hablo con mucho dolor y tristeza de separarse de sus recién encontrados abuelos.

"Tranquilo mi pequeño rey serpiente hay un retrato de nosotros en el antiguo cuarto del señor justo al lado de tu habitación en una puerta oculta la cual tendrás que abrir girando la antorcha hacia un lado y luego colocar la mano en la pared y hay encontraras nuestro retrato con una gran cantidad de cosas útiles te podrán servir en un futuro mi Lord" Dorea le conto calmando muchas de sus inquietudes.

"Entonces estás listo mi hijo para regresar a tu cuerpo" Le pregunto Charlus con emoción de la decisión que tuvo su nieto, recibiendo un asentamiento de este. "Entonces mejor nos paramos y nos preparamos para que regreses hijo".

Después que se Levantaran Dorea le dijo. "Mi serpiente solo tienes que decir -Estoy listo para regresar a mi cuerpo- con toda la seguridad que tengas de hacer esta acción" Recibiendo un asentamiento de Harry.

"Los extrañare abuelos" Dijo Harry abrazando a estos

"Nosotros también mi pequeño lord serpiente" Dorea le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Antes de irme tengo una pregunta porque me llamas lord o serpiente o los dos a la vez abuela" le pregunto Harry.

"A ya lo veras mi Lord Basilisk, ya lo veras" Dorea le conto, recibiendo un puchero del pequeño niño.

Una vez que Harry se recupero se puso recto y dijo con mucha seguridad "ESTOY LISTO PARA REGRESAR" Harry anuncio al viento con mucha potencia en su voz, ganándose que el viento a su alrededor comenzara a arremolinarse a su alrededor elevándolo en el cielo, y cuando Harry estaba a cierta altura su aura de color verde aprecio cubriéndolo y de un resplandor verde desapareció dejando a Charlus y Dorea solos.

"Crees que lo lograra querido" Dora hablo.

"Pues claro que lo hará querida el es un verdadero Potter y aparte el Lord Basilisk" Charlus le contesto. "Hasta yo tendría miedo de de enfrentarlo y solo una persona con ganas de morir, un psicópata o estúpido le haría frente".

"Eso es cierto nadie tendría el valor para enfrentarlo excepto tal vez sus señoras" Le respondió Dorea con una cara de picardía.

"Jajajajajajajajaja, eso es seguro mi señora, nadie enfrenta a grandes hombres peligrosos excepto su señora, ya que hombres poderosos y peligrosos, poseen damas igual de poderosas, peligrosas y viciosas" Le respondió Charlus con honestidad ganándose un apasionado beso de Dorea.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Habitación de Harry. 1 de Agosto, 2:00 de la mañana.

Luis y Andrea habían pasado las últimas horas reparando todo el daño el daño que había sufrido el cuerpo de Harry desde regenerar los músculos y huesos, a usar su propia magia elf para procurar salvar la vida de su hermanito.

En este proceso descubrieron que en la cicatriz de Harry hubo un fragmento de de alma del que no debe ser nombrado, y solo la magia y rituales más oscuros pueden lograr esa hazaña, ellos sabían de esto por simple curiosidad al leer en su mucho tiempo libre en la biblioteca Potter, para poder ayudar a su protegido ya que ningún elfo o familiar lo habían hecho, y lograron encontrar ese libro de magia oscura tirado en el suelo en una de las muchas estanterías en la biblioteca Potter.

Ahora que sabían que su hermano tuvo una de esas abominaciones en su frente solo hizo aumentar su furia por sus familiares y mismo tiempo aliviado de que por este desastre logro separar a Harry del horrocrux que pudo haber logrado poseer a este, convirtiéndolo en una resurrección de Voldemort.

Una vez que habían logrado terminar, vieron al cuerpo que habían logrado remendar, estaba pálido y parecía que su corazón ya no estaba latiendo, temían que sus esfuerzos pudieran ser en vano ya que habían leído que solo destruyendo el contenedor del horrocrux se podía liberar a este y temían que tal vez el alma de Harry ya había pasado.

"Luis no respira, que hacemos no respira, crees que llegamos demasiado tarde" Andrea dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos con una voz de desesperación que hacia romper el corazón de cualquiera.

"No lo sé hermanita, no sé si Harry ya no está con nosotros lo que si se es que no fue nuestra culpa, fue culpa de esos bastardos que arrojaron esa poción peligrosa acá" Luis le dice a Andrea con los ojos llorosos. "Pero lo que si se es que si Harry sobrevive o no este día, me vengare de esta familia por todo lo que más vale en este mundo por lo que han hecho nuestro querido hermano en todo menos la sangre" Luis afirmo con tal afirmación y desprecio en sus palabras a los Potters.

Cuando de la nada apareció un viento misterioso el cual comenzó a girar alrededor de Harry como una serpiente constrictora captura a su presa y este comenzó a elevarse en el aire y un resplandor verde comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y como todo comenzó, término con el viento depositando el cuerpo con mucho cuidado en la cama.

Cuando los dos elfos anonadados se acercan al cuerpo notaron que comenzó a respirar y que el color de piel comenzó a restaurarse en su cuerpo. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa enorme los elfos se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar en el lugar, felices porque su hermano estaba con vida.

"Que fue lo que paso Luis" Andrea dijo con curiosidad sin dejar de tener una sonrisa en su cara.

"No lo sé Andrea y no me importa estoy feliz de que este bien, vamos a colocarlo bien en la cama y arroparlo hay que dejar que su magia continúe reparando el daño en su cuerpo y esperemos que no tarde demasiado en recuperar la conciencia" Luis le afirmo a Andrea, para luego terminar de reparar el cuarto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cuando Harry comenzó a recuperar la conciencia sintió todo su cuerpo con mucho dolor y su garganta seca, cuando por fin abrió los ojos vio que estaba en su cuarto con muchas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y que estaba atardeciendo. Después de un largo rato despejarse mentalmente por todo el dolor que sentía comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, su padre y padrino lanzarle un caldero el cual exploto, su experiencia en el limbo con sus abuelos, como sus hermanos hicieron todo para salvarlo, y lo que sus abuelos le dijo de donde encontrar su retrato la habitación secreta en la Mansión, cuando algo le dio una patada mental.

` Estuve muerto, estuve muerto y me encontré con mis abuelos, estuve muerto y me encontré con mi abuelos todo en el limbo gracias a eso locos que lanzaron esa poción en la habitación, estuve muerto con mi abuelos en el limbo todo gracias a eso locos y decide regresar a esta vida ´ pensó Harry reflexionando de su experiencia en otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de otro detalle.` Ellos ni siquiera sabían que existo en realidad, ellos no saben que nací, parar ellos estoy muerto lo cual de cierta forma fue verdad, ellos ni siquiera fuero capaces de ver si había algo en la habitación de valor, ellos en realidad me mataron y ni siquiera sufren por eso y jamás lo harán por qué no existo para ellos ´ Harry reflexiono con lagrimas en sus ojos y con esos pensamiento, una llama oscura se despertó en su alma, se dio cuenta que nada de lo que haga le valdrá a ellos, que yo no soy nada para esas personas porque yo no de existo en sus vida y con más de esas reflexiones su corazón comenzó a oscurecerse, sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad fría y una forma serpentina, y alrededor del iris una pequeña serpiente tomo forma alrededor del ojo y luego comenzó a murmurar cosas en parsel.

$ Ellos sufrirán por lo que han hecho, sufrirán por despreciarme, un día les hare pagar por todo $ Harry estaba jurando en parsel sin el darse cuenta. $ Ellos no sabrán jamás que los golpeo y del tremendo error que cometieron al olvidarme de sus vidas y cuando ese amigo especial me encuentre y me reúna con esas dos personas especiales que han pasado lo mismo, que comenzaremos a hacer planes para destruir a todos los que nos han hecho daño $ Harry prometió.

Y asi fueron como lo encontraron Luis y Andrea cuando llegaron en la noche para comprobar cómo estaba. Cuando se dieron cuenta de Harry estaba murmurado en otro idioma que parecían silbidos de serpiente, no pudieron cree que su Harry era un parselmouth que era un don muy raro en el mundo de los magos. Cuando se recuperaron de su conmoción corrieron y se abrazaron a Harry con cuidado de no abrir las heridas y causarle mucho dolor.

"O Harry estas bien creímos que te habíamos perdimos mi pequeño hermanito no podríamos haber vivido sin ti" Andrea le afirmo con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

"Si Harry nos diste un tremendo susto cuando aparecimos en la habitación y todo estaba hecho un desastre y tu estaba con trozos de un caldero incrustados en tu cuerpo y entando inconsciente en la pared" Luis le afirmo con los ojos llorosos y sus palabras con miedo de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Harry sorprendido por la aparición de sus amigos sus ojos perdieron su forma serpentina y la serpiente que apareció en su iris, y con un poco de dolor por el abrazo doble que estaba recibiendo, con mucho cuidado regreso el abrazo a sus hermanos y les dijo con palabras tranquilas de mucho amor pero con un tono silbante.

"Yo también los quiero chicos y gracias por lo que hicieron ustedes, no creerán lo que me paso cundo estaba inconsciente" Y asi Harry les conto todo lo que sabía lo que paso en el otro lado y lo que quería hacer y que quería comenzar a aprender magia para jamás volver a ser débil de nuevo.

"Bueno Harry esa es una historia sorprendente y que lograras encontrarte a tus abuelos y todo eso parece irreal aunque me parece irónico que tu abuela te dijera serpiente ya que cuando llegamos estabas hablando parsel" Andrea

"¡Parsel! ¿Qué es parsel chicos?" Harry pregunto por esta extraña habilidad y como estaba relacionado con el apodo de su abuela le dio aunque su voz estaba con un tono silbante.

"Bueno Harry el parsel es un don mágico que básicamente es otro idioma que te permite hablar con las serpientes y hacer magia distinta usando este idioma mágico" Luis le explico. "También en otras partes del mundo lo consideran sagrado en especial en la India donde hay una gran cantidad de información sobre la magia parsel y cómo utilizarlo".

"También tu voz parece tener un silbido parecido a cuando hablas parsel aunque tu voz es distinta se entiende con claridad, solo es extraño" Andrea le explico con un voz de gracia en su voz por la forma de hablar de Harry.

"A ok bueno Harry creo que debes seguir descansando solo ha pasado un día desde lo del accidente y tienes que descansar, come esta cena para recuperes la fuerza y no tengas el estomago vacio y descansa cuanto quieras, regresaremos cuando despiertes y comenzáremos a ayudarte en tu recuperación para que puedas iniciar a estudiar y practica magia, intentaremos ver si hay libros en la mansión sobre parsel y revisaremos en el callejón knockturn para ver si encontramos algo" Le dijo Luis en un tono de mando que indicaba nada de reproches. Asi que Harry se termino su cena y se volvió a acostar y cuando Harry toco la almohada se quedo dormido.

"Andrea te diste cuentas de la serpiente que estaba adornando el iris de Harry y como sus ojos parecían serpentinos" pregunto Luis para saber si no estaba viendo cosas raras.

"Si Luis yo también lo vi me pareció raro, tal vez tiene algo que ver con la magia parsel y lo que le paso en el otro mundo" Andrea le dijo incertidumbre de lo que le paso a Harry.

"Bueno no sé si es algo de la magia o cualquier otra cosa, Harry ahora está con nosotros y con vida y ahora está libre del horrocrux que tenía en la cicatriz. Creo que hay que comenzar hacer lo que le dijimos a Harry sobre lo de buscar información sobre el parsel y comenzar con nuestra pequeña venganza a los Potter" Luis dijo con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos.

"Yo opino lo mismo querido hermano comencemos con esa venganza a los Potter que tanto se merecen"

En ese momento un escalofrió paso por los miembros de la familia Potter como si alguien hubiera pisado su tumba, y no sabían que tan cierto era esa afirmación porque el otro día seria uno de los peores en sus vida por todas la bromas y problemas que pasarían en venganza a su pequeño hermano y que solo sería el comienzo de una vida de sufrimiento.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Quiero agradecer a mi beta Teresa 653 que me ha ayudado a corregir este fic y espero que les guste y dejen su crítica y comentarios a la historia ya que se agradecen.

Publicado 14/06/2017


	2. Una Historia de Orfandad

_**Lord and Ladies Basilisk.**_

"Habla Normal"

`Pensamientos´

~Enlace Mental~

$ Parsel $

 **Capitulo 2: Una Historia de Orfandad.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

24 de Julio de 1986. 3:00 de la Tarde. Orfanato la Divina Gracia.

En el patio del orfanato bajo la sombra de un gran sauce se encontraba una niña de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos azules leyendo en soledad un libro de fantasía, esta niña se llamaba Hermione Granger y no estaña emocionada como los demás niños por el día de su cumpleaños. Con tan solo 6 años de edad ella sabía que era diferente ya que cosas extrañas pasaban a su alrededor, objetos flotaban, cosas explotaban, fuego que aparecía de repente y sanarse sus heridas muy rápido; por eso siempre la dejaban sola, la empujaban o la insultaban ya que no podían entender lo que ocurría su alrededor por lo cual los otros niños del orfanato y los adultos que los cuidaban siempre estaban alejados de ella.

Como desde que recordaba, en su cumpleaños siempre estaba sola pero asi lo prefería ya nadie la molestaba e insultaba y podía leer sus libros de fantasía que a ella tanto le gustaban, porque la llevaban a un mundo donde cosas fantásticas, ocurrían y había finales felices ya que su vida no era feliz. Ella sabía que era mucho más maduro que los demás niños de su edad, pero eso ocurría a los que crecían en orfanatos y aun más si han pasado lo que ella ha vivido por estas personas.

Aun recordaba lo que sucedio hace un mes cuando logro controlar sus habilidades para hacer que la tarea de sus compañeros se desapareciera del salón de clases después que le habían quitado la suya, o que sensación tan increíble de hacer de ver el shock en sus caras por su tarea desaparecer y hacer todo el salón castigado, obvio luego la molestaron y comenzaron a insultar pero la sensación de éxtasis era mayor a los problemas que la rodeaban. Desde ese día intento controlar su poder y hasta ahora lo está logrando, como hacer que sus lápices se movieran aunque solo temblaran pero eso era un progreso, o hacer que las luces re un sitio se apagaran o encendieran y esto lo había a llegado a dominar muy bien. Acción que no había logrado era replicar el desvanecimiento de los objetos pero está trabajando en eso.

Mientras pensaba en las pruebas con sus poderes, escucho pasos que se acercan a su lugar especial, cuando levanta la vista de su libro se da cuenta que se acercan los adolescentes del orfanato, al ver esto comenzó a levantarse pero fue alcanzaba y retenido por el trió.

"O pero que tenemos aquí, es la pequeña brujita Granger" Dijo el líder del trió llamado Gregorio. Gregorio, o Greg para los amigos, es un joven de 12 años y era un matón tanto en el colegio como en el orfanato. Era robusto, alto para su edad, tenía un acné terrible, cabello café y una actitud engreída. Con el siempre iba sus secuaces Jean y Juan los gemelos descerebrados. Estos siempre iban con Greg a todas partes y son sus músculos cuando no quiere ensuciarse las manos, son obesos y las camisas no les quedan bien, su cabello negro y ojos muy apagados que muestran ninguna función cerebral. Ellos la estaban reteniendo agarrando los brazos y manteniéndola en una posición muy incómoda la cual no podía salirse de su control.

"Si Greg parece que nos encontramos a esta brujita leyendo, tal vez está aprendiendo hechizo mágicos" Jean dijo en un tono de burla y sarcasmo que hacia hervir la sangre de Hermione.

Hermione siendo arrastrada al orfanato, comenzó a forcejear con sus captores para intentado liberarse y cuando estuvo punto de ser libre Greg le da un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y dejándola respirando con dificultad.

Cuando llegaron al orfanato, llevaron a Hermione al sótano donde se encontraba la sala de caldera que calentaba el agua y la calefacción del edificio.

"Ahora Granger te daremos una pequeña clase de historia" Dijo Greg con un voz divertida, mientras Jean y Juan comenzaron a atar sus brazos y piernas con una tela y la sentaron en una silla. "Como muy posibles que sepas por leer, a las brujas se les realizaban distintos castigos por el uso de la magia, como ahorcarlas, ahogarlas, torturarlas y quemarla por hacer tales actos malignos a las personas normales" Cuando Greg dijo eso un terrible miedo se apodero de la mente de Hermione temiendo de los que estos psicópatas harían a ella.

"Pero nosotros como buenas personas que somos no vamos a matarte" Al escuchar eso un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo fue soltado, pero eso no paso desapercibido por Greg ya que estaba esperando que hiciera eso. "No en cambio haremos una prueba para determinar si eres una bruja si sobrevives sabremos que eres una bruja y te castigaremos y si no sobrevives descubriremos que no tenias magia, aunque no importa dicho descubrimiento" Greg dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y se comenzó a reír, acompañado por los gemelos maravilla.

"Pero eso no es justo yo no soy una bruja, porque me quieren herir" Hemione respondió con desesperación y miedo en su por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

"O la pequeña Grangi está asustada" Dijo Greg con una voz de bebe "A nadie le importas Granger, mejor dicho, estaremos realizando un gran favor al orfanato y al mundo"

En ese momento los gemelos agarraron firmemente a Hermione y Greg le dio otro golpe en el estomago volviendo a sacar el aire pero este era mucho más fuerte que el anterior, en ese momento los gemelos lanzan a Hemione a una esquina del sótano y enciende los calentadores.

"Espero que tengas un final ardiente Granger" Dijo Greg saliendo del sótano con sus socios, cerrando con llave la puerta y riendo por el final que Hermione iba a tener.

Hermione estaba desesperada no sabía que hacer la habían dejado allí sola, con el calentador encendido y comenzaba a hacer mucho calor.

"Porque" Grito Hermione "Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí" Lloro con desesperación por la situación que estaba pasando "Que he echo para merecer esto, lo único que quiero es vivir y encontrar a alguien que me entienda" Hermione suplico "Por favor alguien que me ayude a salir de aquí. Por favor"

`Porque esto me pasa a mí, no puedo vivir tranquila y conseguir a alguien para estar con migo, porque´ Hermione se puso en posición fetal y siguió pensando en esa línea.

Estuvo 10 minutos suplicando y llorando para que la rescataran, lo que no sabia es que sus suplicas combinadas con sus emociones estaba activando la magia en sus interior y despertando a una fuerza mágica tan antigua que no se veía desde una era anterior a los fundadores de Hogwarts.

En ese momento el calor es tan insoportable que Hermione entro en la inconsciencia y se dirigiéndose a su muerte, pero su magia la dejaría ir tan fácil con un destino tan importante que tenia junto con sus dos aliados asi que impidió su partida manteniéndola en el limbo, y terminado de despertar a su magia antigua que estaba bloqueado y mando un emisario que le ayudaría.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

En otro lugar, en el limbo entre la Vida Y la Muerte

Hermione comenzó a despertar y se sintió como si estaba más ligero y el aire a su alrededor ya no estaba caliente y húmedo, ya no sentía el sudor en su cuerpo y la opresión en el pecho desapareció. Se pregunto si la lograron encontrar y rescatar y estaba en la enfermería, pero cuando abrió los ojos la vista que lo recibió la dejo impactada.

Estaba en un claro rodeado por un bosque espeso, había un lago de aguas cristalinas y lo más extraño era el cielo, este era negro pero había como una especie de sol pero el cual no brillaba era como si existía pero nada luz.

Después de ver tan extraña escena, se levanto y se puso en marcha hacia el lago y ahí se dio cuenta que no estaba sola sentados en un sofá doble con una mesa auxiliar era una pareja la cual le hicieron una seña para que se acercara.

Al acercarse a la pareja le indico que se sentara en el sofá, al sentarse se percato de la pareja, la mujer tenía el pelo muy parecido al suyo lo único diferente era su espesor, el de la mujer era más ligero, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar sus rasgos faciales eran muy femeninos. El hombre era mucho más alto que su acompañante y tenía el pelo negro azabache y ojos azules. Cuando habló su voz era fuerte pero con una mescla de afecto en ella dirigido a su persona.

"Hola Hermione cuanto tiempo que no te veíamos" Dijo el hombre.

"Bueno gracias señor pero no se quienes son ustedes o que es este lugar" Dijo Hermione movió su mano para indicar el valle.

"Hermione este lugar se llama el limbo y nosotros somos tus padres" Dijo La señora con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Hermione al ver esto se dio cuenta que estaba muerta y que estaba con sus padres, en ese momento una sensación de alivio y también de tristeza la invadió.

"Si ustedes son mis padres y estamos en el limbo quiere decir que murieron y yo también" Dijo despacio Hermione como si lo que decía fuera un tabú.

"No mi pequeña serpiente no estás muerta pero nosotros sí, y la razón de que estés en el orfanato fue por manipulaciones que causaron nuestra muerte y te colocaron en ese espantoso sitio para que te pudieran manipular en unos años" El señor dijo con una voz que indicaba tristeza, culpa y ira por lo que paso a su hija.

"Señor como que…" en ese momento el hombre callo a Hermione con el hablándole. " Hermione no me digas señor soy tu papa, me puedes decir papa o Dan, como prefieras y a mi hermosa esposa le puedes decir mama o Emma" Dijo el hombre ahora conocido como Dan con añoranza y esperanza de que se dirigiera a ellos de una manera más fraternal.

"Ok señ- digo papa, a que te referías que los manipularon y que tiene que ver eso en estar encerrado en esa especie de cárcel"

"Bueno hija veras, lo primero que debes saber es que eres una bruja, si Hermione una bruja como las de los libros que lees y yo también soy una bruja igual que tu papa es un mago" Dijo Emma con una voz de conferencia " En el mundo mágico somos lo que se denomina sangre pura y éramos de una alta clase social pero una guerra estallo por un mago oscuro que se llamaba Lord Voldemort el cual decía que los magos al tener magia son superiores a los muggle, es decir gente sin magia, y debían ser gobernados y sometidos"

"Muchos se unieron a la causa de Voldemort y estos se hacían llamar mortifagos lo cuales comenzaron a aterrorizar a los magos que no se unieron y a los muggle. Nosotros no quisimos unirnos a Voldemort porque su causa no es realista y se requieren de los muggle para que nosotros los magos vivan, pero eso no le importaba y continuo con su campaña de terror hasta el 31 de octubre de 1881 que fue detenido por un bebe" Al decir esto Dan Hermione se quedo impresiona por todo el mundo oculto que ella pertenecía pero lo que un bebe había vencido a un mago adulto la dejo confundida y pregunto a sus padre.

"Papa como un bebe venció a un mago adulto" Y en eso Dan le dio una mira astuta y respondió.

"Pues veras mi pequeña serpiente ese bebe es muy poderoso y posee una magia que no se ha visto desde siglos y esa magia combinada con una serie de eventos muy específicos hizo que el hechizo de Voldemort se regresa a él después de rebotar en el niño" Dan le responde. "Ahora continuando con nuestra historia, el día de la caída de Voldemort un viejo manipulador llamado Albus Dumbledore se nos acerco a nuestra casa de campo en busca nuestra ayuda para financiar su resistencia, nosotros no queríamos ser parte de ella, ya que jamás lograban hacer grandes cambios en las batallas y morían muchos de su orden y no trabajaríamos para él. Al parecer él no quería oír y no coloco en una maldición llamada imperios que nos quito nuestro control, nosotros peleamos por romper su control pero él era más fuerte pero de repente tu comenzaste a llorar y se rompió la conexión de tu madre asi que cuando recupero el control disparo un hechizo a Dumbledore haciendo terminar el hechizo y liberarme de él" Dan conto con mucho dolor el relato. Hermione estaba impresionada por todo lo que había ocurrido y molesta por lo que Dumbledore hizo a su familia.

Emma con un poco de esfuerzo continua la historia "Cuando comenzó la batalla pensábamos que íbamos a logarlo pero el viejo manipulador no es considerado un gran mago por nada y usando el amor que tenemos por ti, lanzo un hechizo al la habitación donde estabas acostada asi que tu padre al ver donde el hechizo se dirigió, usa su cuerpo para bloquearlo matándolo y al ver a tu padre caer me distraje dándole una abertura asesinándome en el acto. Al matarnos llega un hechizo que también posee un función de mensajero (el Patronus) el cual le dijo que sobre el ataque a la familia del bebe y la caída de Voldemort" Emma emocional por contar la historia de su muerte comienza a llorar y Dan comienza a consolarla y a susurrar palabras de calma y aliento, al ver esto Hermione siente una opresión el pecho por el dolor de jamás poder estar con sus padres y jamás poder encontrar un lazo de amor tan fuerte como el que compartían.

Al calmarse Dan continua con su relato "Después de matarnos y enterarse de la caída de Voldemort, el sabe el regresara asi que trazando un plan rápido quema nuestros cuerpos y te agarra y te coloca en el orfanato con el objetivo que cuando reingresaras al mundo mágico manipularte para que te sintieras en deuda con él y lograr controlar nuestra fortuna y para llegar a su objetivo coloco un encanto que haría que todos en el orfanato te odiasen y te retrajeras y estuvieras en busca de una liberación la cual el te la proporcionaría y asi estuvieras en su control, un peón más en su juego de ajedrez"

Al darse cuenta de que toda su vida ha sido una constante manipulación enojo a Hermione a un nivel increíble en la cual se termino de desbloquear su herencia la cuan comenzó a generar ciertos cambios.

Su cabello comenzó se volvió menos espeso pero aun conservaba su volumen salvaje y se comenzó a teñir de un color rojizo desde los laterales de su cabeza hasta las puntas de una pulgada de ancho semejándose las dos partes de una corona rota.

Sus ojos tomaron forma serpentina y una pequeña serpiente apareció alrededor de su iris azul, desarrollo un saco de veneno y colmillos de serpiente en el paladar y su boca podía dislocarse la cual poseía una lengua bífida, sus músculos se fortalecieron y huesos se hicieron más ligeros pero resistentes.

Hermione al darse cuenta de sus cambios se fue al lago a verse en el reflejo y el trayecto se siento más ligera pero con mucha fuerza y potencia, mientras se observaba en el lago, los Granger contemplaron a su hija y se dieron cuenta que había despertando a su herencia y estaban orgullosa de ella ya que estaba más ceca de ser una gran fuerza de cambio en este mundo. Al sentir que la observaban se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de sus padres la contemplaban asi que con mucha curiosidad y temor pregunto. "¿Que me paso?, ¿Porque me siento tan diferente pero potente?"

"Mi Lady eso se debe que entraste en tu herencia y esta es la misma magia que posee el bebe que destruyo a Voldemort solo que tu ya tienes tu forma completa y el solo tiene acceso esa magia" Dan respondió con mucho orgullo en su voz.

"Mi pequeña serpiente debes comprender que tú serás una fuerza de cambio en el mundo junto con otras 2 personas que tendrán tus mismas habilidades y experiencia de vida, ustedes forjaran un vinculo y conseguirán el amor que se les fue arrebatado y vivirán una vida muy fuerte y con obstáculos pero al final lograran alcanzar la felicidad" Emma le conto a su hija con una voz de esperanza en ella. "Hija se te está dando esta oportunidad de vivir ya que hay una profecía involucrada en la cual estas incluida junto con estas 3 personas pero aun asi si no estuviera dicha profecía se te hubiera dado otra vida aunque jamás nos conocerías"

"Asi que todo esto es por una profecía y que tengo que ver en ella y que pasa con esas personas y a que te refieres de una nueva vida y que jamás los conocería que es todo esto" Hermione pregunto en un todo de desesperación pero en su voz había un silbido que se parecía al Parsel.

"Mi lady entiende que se te está dando esta oportunidad ya que tu quieres vivir tu vida como eres, hay gente que muera antes de cumplir ciertos objetivos y se les da otra oportunidad de vida en otro ser o se convierten en fantasma, a ti se te está dando la posibilidad de gran poder y satisfacción. Lo de la profecía no te podemos decir solo que gracias a ella es otra razón de tu encuentro con nosotros y por ultimo sobre tus compañeros tampoco te podemos decir quiénes son, solo que también estarán en busca de ti y habrán pasado una infancia tan dura como la tuya" Dan le respondió con un tono de echo. "Y aparte mi pequeña serpiente tu olvidaras esta reunión solo… "Fue interrumpido por una Hermione muy moletas.

"¿A qué te refieres a que no recordare nada?" Hermione grito y su boca se disloco mostrando sus colmillos de la cual y lengua bífida, y con un tono de voz oscuro y silbante respondió "¿Como que no recordare nada de esta reunión?, ¿Cómo se atreven a traerme acá y hacerme olvidar todo esto?" Su silbido se intensifico y veneno comenzaron a correr por sus colmillos.

"Tranquila mi reina serpiente tu recordaras" Dan respondió haciendo que Hermione se calmara. "Pero solo recordaras las emociones que viviste en este mundo, herencia, manipulaciones y lo que te digamos a continuación, lo demás se olvidara" Le explico con calma.

"Pero ¿Por qué debo olvidar?, ¿Por qué debo regresar y vivir una vida de sufrimiento hasta que encuentre a mis compañeros?" Hermione hablo con una voz triste y de decepción.

"Lo que pasa mi reina, es que te llamaron a este plano para que te ayudáramos y por eso te dimos esa información, dándote la opción de vivir tu vida ya que también eres muy importante para tus compañeros y sin ti sufrirán" Emma le hablo con calma. "Tu junto con tus compañeros los cuales se reunirán con unos amigos de piel escamosa, alas y ojos de colores que le ayudaran en este destino suyo y gracias a ellos se reunirán y comenzaran a planear y aprender sobre el mundo"

"Pero mama no quiero irme yo lo extrañare y ahora más que sea porque me dejaron y que no fue porque no me querían" Ahora Hermione estaba llorando por una vida que jamás pasara por las manipulaciones de un anciano con ansias de poder, sus padres al ver esto se levantaron y abrazaron a su hija y consolaron a su hija.

Una vez que todos se calmaron los Granger le dijeron otro detalle importante. "Hija no podrás ver de nuevo aunque no serán versiones de ahora, hicimos un retrato mágico de nosotros que conserva una parte de nuestra esencia hasta el momento de nuestra muerte y lo podrás encontrar la casa de campo, la cual podrás entrar cuando te encuentres con tu amigo de escamas. Ahora mi hija debes decidir ¿Regresaras? o ¿Te quedaras?" Emma pregunto con mucho cuidado ya que quería que su hija viviera su vida.

Hermione al ver esto comenzó a reflexionar y decidió que quería regresar y vivir su vida con su compañeros, pero, también probar lo que esta herencia le había dado y vengar a sus padres y su vida que pudo tener.

"Mama quiero volver y vengarlo y vivir mi vida, asi ¿Qué debo hacer para volver?"

"Bueno mi Lady Basilisk, todo lo que debes hacer es hablar con voz clara, fuerte y segura -Estoy listo para regresar a mi cuerpo- y asi regresaras"

"Ok mama pero ¿Qué es eso apodo que me llamas? reina, lady, serpiente y ahora lady Basilisk, ¿Qué es eso?" Hermione pregunto con curiosidad e intriga.

"¡A mi serpiente!, ya lo veras, las preguntas que tengas serán respondida al volver, asi que ve mi lady y vive tu vida feliz" Dan le dijo con una mirada cariñosa y de orgullo.

"Gracias por este momento mama y papa gracias por decirme que fue lo que causo nuestra separación y darme un propósito" Hermione se dirigió a sus padres y los abraso con fuerza y cuando se separaron con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Una vez que Hermione se recupero se puso recta y dijo con seguridad "ESTOY LISTO PARA REGRESAR" Anuncio con mucha potencia en su voz, ganándose que el viento a su alrededor comenzara a arremolinarse a su alrededor elevándola en el cielo y de un momento a otro desapareció.

"Nuestra Hermione es tan hermosa y astuta y lamento a las personas que se entrometan en su camino" Dan digo con mucho orgullo en su voz.

"Tienen razón mis amigos su hija es un ser muy hermosa y astuta" Dijo una voz muy profunda a sus espaldas, al voltearse se encontraron con Charlus y Dorea Potter viendo donde Hermione se había ido.

"Tienes razón Charlus Hermione es todo eso y más, igual que su nieto es muy guapo e inteligente igual que su abuelo" Emma le respondió.

"Tienen razón mis compañeros, nuestros familiares son únicos y especiales, causaran un gran cambio en el mundo" Hablo una voz musical que parecía venir de todas partes y de un momento una figura muy femenina muy hermosa con el pelo rubio plateado y ojos color plata se acercaba a ellos.

"¡O Pandora! ¿Como estas?, tiempo sin verte" Respondió Dorea a Pandora Lovegood.

"Muy bien mis amigos, viendo que el ultimo de los reyes ya está encaminada en su rumbo"

"¿Como que todos están?, ¿Tu hija entro en el limbo?" Pregunto Dan con asombro."Tú hija no tenía un a Xenophilius para cuidarla"

"Es cierto Dan pero pasaron muchas coas que no me gustaría revivir" Pandora dijo con un estremecimiento.

"Si te entendemos Pandora, lo único que nos queda es ver a nuestro familiares crecer, ya hicimos todo para colocarlos en el buen camino y aun sin nuestra ayuda hubieran logrado ser una fuerza de cambio" Charlus comento a todos observando el lago donde se observaba al otro mundo.

"Eso es cierto Charlus pero gracias a nosotros ahora tendrán más poder y se encontraran antes y esperemos que encuentren su felicidad también" Emma dijo observando el cuerpo de su hija como se iba transformando en sus nuevas características.

Todos asintieron en aceptación a lo que Emma había dicho y todos estaban de acuerdo que ellos serian una fuerza de cambio terrible pero necesario para el mundo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

24 de Julio de 1986. 6:00 de la Tarde. Sótano del Orfanato.

Hermione se despertó con un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo y había un calor agradable en el ambiente, cuando se movió comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en el limbo.

Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que los cambios que sufrió en el limbo ya se habían manifestado en su cuerpo asi que con mucho cuidado comenzó a experimentar con su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que podía cambiar entre una lengua bífida a una normal y que cuando usaba su lengua bífida podía sentir y ver de una manera muy distinta, se veían los rastro de los olores como líneas de colores que mostraban donde estaba el portador de dicho aroma, podía cambiar entre ver a color o termino y cuando probo abrir su boca se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer cierta pequeña cantidad de fuerza para dislocarla y exponer todo el tamaño que podía alcanzar con su mandíbula, la cual era grande, y examino sus colmillos los cueles al exponerlo observo que con un simple pensamiento podía hacer que expulsaran veneno, que al caer al suelo comenzó a consumirlo llegando a entender que era muy corrosivo y peligroso, pero al tocar su piel por accidente noto que no le hacía nada lo cual tiene sentido ya que ella es inmune a su propio veneno.

Mientras experimentaba con sus cambio escucho una voz silbante que llamo su atención, al dirigirse hacia la fuente del sonido vio una familia de serpientes que se alojaban cerca del calentador para mantener su temperatura asi que cuando se acerco escucho una voz.

$Aléjate de aquí humana no le hagas daño a mi familia$ Dijo la serpiente de casi un metro de largo mostrando sus colmillos. Al ver esto ella se percata que podía entender a la serpiente e intento comunicarse por lo que se arrodilla para ver a la serpiente.

$Lo lamento señor serpiente, no quiero molestar a mi familia$ Dijo Hermione y se dio cuenta que sonaba como unas serpiente asi que decidió seguir hablando. $Yo acabo de despertar, ya que me lanzaron acá para matarme pero al parecer he entrado en una herencia y sobreviví a ese intento$

$No puede ser eres un altavoz$ Dijo la serpiente asombrado por ver a esta niña con tal capacidad sagrada asi que cuando este comienza a oler el aire nota que su olor no es totalmente humano sino que es su reina, ella era Lady Basilisk. $Mi señora no sabía que era usted, lamento mi insubordinación mi Lady Basilisk reina de las serpientes$ Al decir esto la serpiente se levanta e inclina su cabeza y al ver esto su familia, sale la madre de unos 45 Cm junto con sus hijos de uno 30 Cm, los cuales también se inclinan ante su reina. $Por favor no nos castigue por mi falta de respeto hacia usted$ Dijo con miedo a las repercusiones que puede sufrir su familia por su amenaza a su reina.

$Lady Basilisk no se qué es eso, yo acabo de despertar del limbo ya que casi muero por los que me apresaron acá y yo jamás los castigaría ya que tampoco sé lo que soy y ustedes son los primeros que me tratan bien$ Hermione estaba confundida ya que todo esto le estaba pasando, no sabía nada sobre esto de Lady Basilisk y no entendía porque las serpientes le tenían miedo y respeto a ella pero algo le decía que se debía a lo que dijo la serpiente sobre ser su gobernante y lo que dijo sus padres.

Asi que decidió ser amable y preguntar a ellos sus nombres y ver si le podían explicarle sobre lo que sabían.

$Mi amigo yo no sé a qué te refieres sobre ser gobernante o lo Lady Basilisk pero le importaría explicarme y decirme sus nombre y que especie de serpiente son$

$Mi reina pues claro que la ayudare y mi nombre es James$ James la serpiente le respondió. $Mi compañera se llama Alice y mis cuatro hijos son Anthony, Andrés, Clara y Amber, y somos víboras arbusto espinoso$ Cada una se inclino cuando dijo su nombre. James poseía un color dorado con las puntas de sus escamas negras, Alice era roja con puntas negras, Andrés y Anthony era verde con amarillo, Clara marrón con negro y por último Amber era la de más variedad colores tenia amarillo, anaranjado, rosado y morado, era un espectáculo a la vista.

$Mucho gusto en conocerlos y debo decir que son unas hermosas víboras por sus colores que tienen en especial tu Amber$ Dijo Hermione acercándose a Amber y comenzó a acariciarla a la cual respondió enrollándose en su brazo. $Sí que eres hermosa Amber, y mis amigos no deben inclinarse ante mi$ Las serpientes se dejaron de inclinar y se acercaron a Hermione la cual se apoyo en la pared y extendió sus piernas las cueles se posaron las serpientes en ellas y aun tenia a Amber en su brazo posado en su estomago acariciándola.

$ Asi que mis amigos me pueden explicar qué es eso de Lady Basilisk y que soy su gobernante, creo que tiene que ver con la herencia que entre pero no estoy seguro$ Hermione explico su punto de vista.

$Mi señora, todo tiene ver con su herencia$ Dijo una voz femenina muy elegante que parecía venir de las paredes, cuando de repente se escucho una pequeño sonido de grieta y al frente de Hermione apareció una gran serpiente de un metro y medio de largo la cual esta erguida de color negro con aros que cubren su cuerpo de un tono de verde toxico y una alas grandes con plumas azules y blancas las cuales estaban extendidas y una envergadura total de un metro, dando a la serpientes una apariencia intimidante pero hermosa.

La gran serpiente se inclino ante ella y hablo con la misma voz elegante pero imponente $Mi Lady soy Morgana y soy un basilisco alado$ Dijo Morgana la cual coloco sus alas en su posición de descanso y se enrollo sobre si misma pero manteniendo su cabeza erguida. $Yo mi señora soy su familiar y la ayudare en todo lo que tiene que saber sobre su herencia y poder al cual tendrá acceso$

Hermione estaba sorprendida por la serpiente tan hermosa pero imponente, se dio cuenta que las demás serpientes se colocaron detrás de ella como si tuvieran miedo del basilisco y se dio cuenta que debe ser muy peligrosa y suponiendo que ella era Lady Basilisk también seria peligrosa. Y lo que dijo Morgana de que ella era su familiar se supone que era su acompañante ya que los familiares de una bruja era un compañero que aumentaba su poder mágico y le servían según lo que leyó en los libros. Y de repente se acordó que sus padres le dijeron que un compañero escamoso con plumas y ojos de colores le encontraría y le ayudaría y llevaría a sus compañeros asi que se fijo en sus ojos y vio que tenían 3 colores, verde esmeralda, plateado y azules como sus ojos y llego a la conclusión que ella era a quien se refería sus padres.

$Hola Morgana soy Hermione y me estás diciendo que eres familiar$ a lo cual Morgana asintió. $Y me llevaras a mis compañeros y enseñaras$ a lo que Morgana asintió también y le respondió.

$Si mi señora, yo soy quien le enseñara y llevara a sus camaradas pero no ahora, será cuando ellos también entren en su herencia y estén listos para que le enseñemos todo sobre su poderes especiales$ A lo cual Hermione se entristeció de que no estaría aprendiendo y no se reuniría con sus a compañeros lo cual Morgana se percato y respondió. $Mi señora yo si le enseñare como controlar sus poderes parsel y magia natural pero los poderes Basilisk y sobre demás habilidades especiales cuando nos reunamos con los otros$ A lo cual Hermione se animo y cuando le iba a preguntar cuando empezaban Morgana le corto hablando. $Pero ahora lo que hay que hacer el completar nuestro vinculo y asi saber más sobre su vida y personalidad$ Hermione asintió y pregunto cómo se completaba el vinculo.

$Nuestro vínculo se completa inyectado nuestro veneno en el otro y atreves de la mordida beber la sangre. Esta listo mi señora$ Hermione Asintiendo se retiro a Amber del brazo y la coloco con sus padres y se acerco a Morgana la cual se desenrollo y levanto abriendo su mandíbula se acerco al brazo de Hermione la mordió inyectando su veneno y tomando su sangre.

Hermione cuando sintió la mordida no le dolió en absoluto y sintió un calor que subía por su brazo izquierdo y cuando llego al corazón se espacio por todo el cuerpo, asi que por un impulso se acerco a Morgana y abriendo su mandíbula e inyecto su veneno y bebiendo su sangre.

Cuando se separo de Morgana sintió como si su cabeza estuviera dando vueltas y en ese momento escucho como si le hablaran en su mente.

~Hola mi señora soy Morgana, estoy hablando por nuestro enlace mental y he visto su vida y puedo decir que estoy indignada que su vida la llevado tan mal por ese tal Dumbledore~ Morgana hablo con ira en su voz por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su reina. ~Ahora mismo eso va a acabar mi señora, tomaremos este lugar bajo su control hasta que nos unamos con sus compañeros~ Dijo en una voz viciosa que hizo que Hermione se le formara una sonrisa oscura que profetizaba dolor.

~Y como lograría eso mi amiga, como lograría hacer que los que me hicieron sufrir obtenga lo que merecen~ Hermione pregunto con un tono oscuro en su voz.

~Bueno Hermione primero deberos hacer a esa víboras más poderosas y grandes ya que he visto que te has encariñado y es mejor hacerlas más fuertes para que se protejan mejor y también aterrorizar a eso insectos que te han hecho daño~ Ante el asentimiento de Hermione, Morgana comenzó explicar lo que debía hacer para fortalecer a sus amigos.

~Primero debes comenzar a meditar y concentrarte para buscar tu magia, se sentirá como energía y debes seguirla hasta su fuente, ese es tu núcleo mágico~ Mientras Hermione estaba meditando, Morgana comenzó a explicar a las víbora lo que era para Hermione y que no debían temerle, a lo cual se calmaron y comenzaron abrirse a ella y sintiendo que estaba más tranquilos le explico lo que quería hacer a ellos a lo cual estuvieron de acuerdo, Amber se movió y se poso en las piernas de Hermione y se enrosco.

Al ver esto Morgana, se dio cuenta que Amber debió tomarle cariño a Hermione y pensó que tal vez sería una buena compañera y defensora para ella, y decidió que después de la transformación y todo se calmase en el orfanato enseñaría a Amber para ver si se convertía en una serpiente guardiana.

Cuando pasaron 10 minutos Hermione hablo. "Morgana ya encontré mi núcleo mágico es una gran esfera azul, verde y plateado" Hermione le hablo normal sin usar parsel pero aun mantenía su acento serpentino Morgana al escuchar esto le dijo que recordara esa sensación de magia y que abriera sus ojos.

$Muy bien Hermione ahora quiero que te concentres es esa sensación y apuntes a las víboras y digas estas palabras " _expansion serpens firmandam"_ pero debes decirlo en parsel no lo hagas usando tu voz normal ya que no funcionara y le harás daño$

$Ok Morgana es que me estaba doliendo la garganta por hablar tanto tiempo asi$ a lo cual Morgana acepto. $Muy bien chicos están listos$ A lo cual las víboras asistieron con entusiasmos, ya que querían servir a su reina.

Hermione respiro para calmar sus nervios ya que iba a hacer su primer hechizo y era para las víboras que se encariño, en especial Amber, y no quería hacerle daño. Cuando se calmo lo dijo el hechizo.

$ _Expansion Serpens Firmandam_ $ Un haz de luz gris salió de sus manos y golpeo a las víboras las cuales comenzó a rodearlas un aura multicolor y empezaron a crecer, todas las víboras llegaron a más de un metro de pero Amber fue la que llego superar a los demás, llegando casi a superar a Morgana.

Cuando la aura se calmo, las víboras comenzaron a ver su cuerpo pero Hermione se acerco a Amber ya que fue la que tuvo el mayor cambio comenzó a verlas por todos los lados y cuando estuvo satisfecha comenzó a acariciarla.

"O Amber estas hermosa, te ves tan elegante, vamos súbete" Y asi Amber se subió por sus espalda y enrollo su cuerpo en el suyo para mayor comodidad para asi posar su cabeza el hombro el hombro de Hermione

$Mi Lady se ve muy bien con Amber y hacen una hermosa escena, pero creo que es momento de hacer nuestro ataque contra los que la amenazaron mi señora y tomar el control e esta instalación$ Morgana hablo a Hermione y despego y se poso en su cabeza y enrollando su cuerpo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione para luego hablar a las víboras. $Muy bien mis hermanos serpientes es el momento de vengar a nuestra reina, ellos están comiendo en este momento y hay que sorprenderlo y dominarlos, ahora tienen 3 tipos de veneno, el normal de ustedes, uno somnífero y otro que hace que puede hacer sugestionar a las víctimas y con suficiente cantidad controlar a estas, asi que usen el de control con los mayores para poder controlarlos, y otros capturen y estrangulen a los que casi asesinan a nuestra señora$ Cuando Morgana hablo las víboras se entusiasmaron y comenzaron a silbar, emocionadas por servir a su reina. $Mi reina es el momento de guiarnos a la victoria$

Hermione al ver que ahora estaba en la respetabilidad de estas serpiente y el poder que poseía, se emociono por lo que iban a hacer en este momento. Su iris se retrajo como el de las víboras y cambio su lengua a una bífida, sus mechas rojas se levantó y ataron detrás de su cabeza y sus el sobrante se enrollo alrededor de esta formando una corona roja. Al verse en el reflejo del agua en el piso Hermione pensó que se veía súper intimidante asi que se dirigió a la puerta y lanzo su veneno a la puerta la cual comenzó a derretiré hasta que no quedo nada de ella.

$Mis amigos serpientes en el momento de atacar a este orfanato y someterlo a las serpientes$ Hermione hablo entusiasta a lo que iba hacer. $Vamos a dirigismo al comedor y amenazar a los que se encuentren allí. James, Anthony y Andrés, vallan a la cabecera de la mesa y muerdan con su veneno de control a los adultos que se encuentren y una vez que termine hay diríjanse a la cocina para hacer lo mismo con los trabajadores. Alice, Clara y Amber quiero que sujeten a Greg, Juan, y Jean y comiencen a apretarlo pero no a sofocarlos, solo quiero que sufran, ¿Entendido?$ Todas las víboras asintieron y estaban emocionadas por ejercer sus nuevas habilidades y Amber se bajo de Hermione y se unió a su familia para el ataque. $Morgana quiero que cuando lleguemos al comedor de irgas sobre mi cabeza abras tus alas y comiences a observar a todos e infórmame sobre cualquiera que intente hacer algo en contra de mi o las víboras.

Morgana asintió y se dio cuenta que su reina era muy ingenioso y astuta y estaba usando todos su recursos con gran eficiencia en su plan y estaba feliz que iba hacer sufrir los que amenazaron a su reina.

$Muy bien todos, vamos a iniciar esta conquista$ Hermione dijo con una sonrisa oscura y comenzó su camino al comedor y libertad.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

24 de Julio de 1986. 7:00 de la Noche. Afueras del Comedor.

Al llegar al comedor se preparo para hacer su entrada. Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba hacer pero también emocionada, pero no sabía qué hacer a continuación.

~Mi reina cálmate, ya has hecho mucho con el poco tiempo que has despertado del limbo e iniciado tu herencia y aun no posee instrucción. Pero aun asi has superado estos obstáculos y todo lo que tienes que hacer para logras tu libertad y comenzar a aprender es dominar a esos insectos que te han sometido~ Morgana hablo por su enlace Hermione para darle animo a hacer su objetivo.

~Tienes razón Morgana, no debo acobardarme en este momento es hora de superarlo y devolverles los ¡afectos! que me han hecho pasar~

En ese momento Hermione retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo a la puerta y cuando estaba por chocar, pateo las puertas dobles haciendo que estas se abrieran y golpeasen las paredes donde la sostenían.

Cuando todo el mundo se volteo a ver quien abrió las puertas y la Madre superior se fue a gritar quien hizo tal escándalo, se dieron cuenta que en la entrada estaba Hermione parada con orgullo y una serpiente gigante posada en su cabeza con unas alas y la cual estaba silbando a ellos y unas 6 serpientes comenzaron entrar dirigiendo a los niños y las monjas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

7:00 de la Noche. Comedor del Orfanato la Divina Gracia

POV Madre Superiora Grace.

Cuando se levanto a averiguar quien abrió las puertas, se percato que en la entrada estaba Hermione Granger con una serpiente gigante en sus hombros que poseía alas y estaba silbando a todos en el salón, cuando iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo, entraron seis serpientes y se dirigían hacia ella y Gregorio, Jean y Juan.

"¡O! lo siento por llegar tarde madre Grace, solo tuve que buscar a mis nuevos amigos"

"Señorita Granger que es este comportamiento y que haces con esas bestias" La madre Grace hablo indignada a Hermione.

"Bueno ¡MADRE! Estos son mis nuevos amigos y están acá para ayudarme a vengar de los que casi me matan esta tarde" Al decir eso Alice, Clara y Amber atacaron a Greg, Juan y Jean y comenzaron a enroscarse y apretar sus cuerpos.

"SEÑORITA GRANGER" Grito la madre Theodora "Deshazte de esas bestias en este momento y tendrás un mes sin comer la cena"

"¡O! tengo un mes sin cenar, que miedo tengo" Hermione hablo con una voz muy oscura y silbante. "Bueno creo que tendré que defenderme"

$Ataquen AHORA$ Ordeno en parsel logrando que todos se asustaran por la voz que uso Hermione, y en ese momento James, Andrés y Anthony atacaron a las 5 madres que estaban en el comedor inyectando el veneno de control, la madre Theodora intento esquivar a Andrés pero solo consiguió tropezar con la madre Grace haciendo que cayeran al suelo y ser mordidas

Cuando las 5 monjas estaban en suelo ordeno que buscaran a las demás que estaban vigilando la casa o durmiendo, que en total serian una veinte que vivían, y las inyectaran también para tener el control de todas las mojas.

POV de Hermione

Cuando el trió de serpientes se fue, Hermione comenzó a dirigirse a las cabecera de la mesa y se dirigió a todos que vivían el orfanato."Buenos mis compañeros, el Orfanato de la Divina Gracia tiene nuevo administración, cualquiera que se atreva a contradecirme o molestar se enfrentaran con mis amigos acá, ¿Entendieron?" Viendo que todo el mundo asentía siguió su discurso. "Bueno me alegro que todos comprendan porque abra nuevas reglas y los que no las sigues se verán como los compañeros de allá" Dijo Hermione señalando a Greg, Juan y Jean que estaban atrapados por sus serpientes y estaban intentando moverse pero no lograban zafarse.

~Que te pareció como lo hice Morgana~

~Excelente Hermione hiciste un acto increíble pero creo que es horas que hagas una demostración de tus habilidades para que te tengan miedo, ¿Alguna idea?~ Morgana se dirigió a Hermione que se sentó en la silla de la madre superiora Grace.

~Si tengo una mi amiga y aprovechare de que tengo mucha hambre~ Dijo Hermione haciendo que Morgana la viera con curiosidad a lo que se refería.

Hermione al ver a su familiar viendo con curiosidad le sonríe oscuro y agarra un pollo asado completo levanto la cara al techo y abriendo su mandíbula y dislocándola revelando sus colmillos, introdujo el pollo tragándoselo de un solo bocado.

Al ver esto sus compañeros se asustaron por lo que hizo y Morgana solo se pudo reír por la manera tan ingeniosa y a tan eficaz de mostrar sus habilidades.

$Muy ingeniosa forma de mostrar tus habilidades Hermione$ Dijo Amber a lo cual Hermione le dice a sus compañeros que dejen de apretar a eso idiotas y coman un poco. Al ver toda esa comida se dirigieron y comenzaron a comer.

De repente las monjas comenzaron a despertar y al ver la oportunidad de culpar a Hermione, Greg le dijo a la madre superior.

"Madre miro lo que hizo Hermione, nos estaba torturando con sus serpientes" A lo cual la madre Grace lo miro con una cara en blanco y Hermione viendo esto se dirigió a sus nuevos sirvientes.

"Madres, por favor encárguense de esos imbéciles y recuerden actuar con normalidad e informarme de todo lo que pase acá. Entendido" A lo cual las madres le responden.

"Si me Señora asi se hará" Y las madres se dirigen al trió agarrándolos por el cuello y llevándolos a sus habitaciones.

"Ahora mis amigos coman, podrán hacer todo con normalidad, pero recuerden, ahora yo mando y tengo control de este establecimiento, no me hagan enojar o se verán con migo. "Hermione se dirigió a al orfanato mientras bebía un poco de jugo. "Porque recuerden las consecuencias serán muy desagradables, y si me entero de que alguien intenta una revuelta en contra mía o dirigirse a cualquier persona en el exterior, solo diremos que no tendré que comer por un tiempo" Hermione dijo con una voz que prometía dolor y una sonrisa oscura que envió un escalofrió a todos en la sala.

"Ahora escuchen bien si alguien llega actúen con naturalidad y si son adoptados no deben decir nada a nadie ya que tengo oído en todos lados, a y se me olvidaba, si llega un nuevo inquilino esperen hasta la cena para decirle las reglas ok" Hermione hablo con voz clara y de orden "Muy bien ahora que todo está dicho, coman, tendremos un futuro muy interesante" A lo cual nadie intento refutar su mandato y comenzaron a comer en mucho silencio con miedo se enfadarla, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubierto y los vasos siendo colocados en las mesas.

Morgana solo pudo sentir orgullo de todo lo que había hecho su señora en tan poco tiempo, y como seria enseñar a ella todo sobre su magia y como usarla sería tan entretenido usar a todos esto enclenques como maniquís, ¡Ooo! Esto sería muy entretenido.

Y de esta manera comenzó el reinado del terror de Hermione Granger, Lady Basilisk y gobernante del Orfanato de la Divina Gracia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Quiero agradecer a todos los que sigues esta historia y en especial a mi beta Teresa 653 que me ha ayudado mucho con este fic y a la persona que quiera ver imágenes de la serpiente arbusto espinoso búsquenla en google ya que son muy hermosas.

Dejen su crítica y comentarios a la historia ya que se agradecen.

Publicado 04/07/2017


	3. Una Historia de Soledad

_**Lord and Ladies Basilisk.**_

"Habla Normal"

`Pensamientos´

-Escritura/Cartas-

~Enlace Mental~

$ Parsel $

 **Capitulo 3: Una Historia de Soledad.**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

28 de Julio de 1986. 9:00 de la Mañana. Ottery St. Catchpole.

Caminando por una pradera a Ottery St. Catchpole, se encontraba una niña de larga cabellera dorada, piel de tonalidad pálida pero saludable y extraños pero impactantes ojos de color plata que parecían nublados. Andaba saltado por las altas hierbas disfrutando del aire fresco, estaba vestida con un vestido color arcoíris y aretes de ciruela dirigible que ella misma hacia.

Esta extraña niña se llamaba Luna Lovegood y estaba dirigiéndose a la ciudad en busca de suministros para su casa, su papa estaba ocupado en la escritura de su diario el Quisquilloso asi que mando a su hija a hacer los mandados. A luna no le molestaba ya que desde que tenía tres estaba ayudando a su padre en todo lo que podía y él comenzó a olvidarse de atenderla y caer en una demencia por causa de la muerta de su esposa y madre de Luna.

Pandora Lovegood murió en un accidente de creación de hechizos cuando Luna tenía 2 años y causo un gran daño en la mente de su esposo que solo empeoro por ser el causante de dicho desastre, Xenophilius logro cuidar a su hija durante todo un año pero en ese periodo de tiempo su mente comenzó a cerrare y entrar en un mundo de fantasía para superar la tragedia que el causo. En ese tiempo luna creció en madures a un ritmo acelerado para tratar de ayudar a su padre pero al mismo tiempo por ser una niña cayó en el mundo de fantasía que el hombre creo convenciéndose que todo era real, pero esto trajo como consecuencia que todos los niños tanto mágico como muggle se burlaran e insultaran por su creencia en los diversos animales y teorías de conspiración que su padre creaba o creía y todo estos insultos iniciaron desde que comenzó a ir a la ciudad.

Unos de sus principales abusadores eran Ron Weasley y Jerald Potter, que siempre la molestaban cuando iban de visita a pueblo y le colocaron el apodo de Lonny, una vez la vieron hablando sobre los animales imaginarios de su padre. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que la abusaban, los niños muggles también hacían una parte mayor en este campo ya que ellos siempre estaban en Ottery y Ron y Jerald solo era visitantes ocasionales.

Una vez que Luna llego a la ciudad, se fue directo a la tienda de pastelería, porque hoy era su cumpleaños y su papa le dio dinero para poder comprar los ingredientes para hacer su pastel, una vez que termino de comprar todo lo que necesitaba se dirigió a las demás negocios para adquirir el resto de su lista de suministros. Ella recorrió la ciudad dando saltitos a su paso y cantando una canción sobre los nargel y el snorkack de cuerno arrugado, todos los niños y adolecentes por donde pasaba la insultaban y gritaban que se largara pero eso no cambio el humor y su actitud al andar, pero en el interior eso le estaba afectando mucho y le dolía que no comprendieran lo que su padre, lo que no sabía es que todo ese rencor se estaba almacenando y pronto explotaría.

Cuando se dirigía al puente sobre el arroyo a las afueras del pueblo para regresar a su casa, se encontró con las personas que menos quería en este día, eran Isabela, Brenda y Charlotte estas adolecentes de 14 años eran sus principales agresores y siempre se quejaban de cómo vestía hablaba y hasta de porque existía en este mundo, ellas trataban de cortarle el cabello, la empujaban y lo peor de todo ellas eran brujas y esto le daba la ventaja y la maldecían con muchos hechizos de bromas que siempre la dejaban muy cansaba y irritada tanto física y mentalmente. Siempre llagaba a casa con el cabello de colores, las piel irritada por la comezón sus ropas encogidas muchos marcas de cortes que sangraban, ellas eran unas torturadoras y disfrutaban de ellos y al parecer hoy tampoco sería un día diferente a otro.

Cuando iba a mitad del puente las chicas estorbaron el camino de Luna y comenzaron a molestarla.

"O pero que tenemos aquí, no es otra que Lonny" Brenda hablo incitando a sus compañeras a reírse de ella. "Que pasa Lonny, no estás feliz en tu cumpleaños". Al escuchar que sabían de su cumpleaños Luna se sorprendida y también asustada de cómo sabían que hoy era y que eran lo que iban hacer hoy.

"O la pequeña lunática está sorprendida de que sepamos de su cumpleaños, nosotras queríamos darte un gran regalo para celebrarlo" Charlotte hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa que copiaron sus compañeras.

En ese momento Luna intento escapar pero fue repentinamente paralizada por un _Petrificus Totalus,_ el cual coloco su cuerpo firme soltando sus compras en el suelo y ella cayendo de espaldas, al caer se golpeo la cabeza en la piedra que componía el puente y comenzó a sangrar, el trió se acerco al cuerpo en el piso y al ver la sangre que se estaba filtrando por su cabeza comenzó a sonreír y burlarse de Luna.

"Bueno pequeña Luna, nuestro regalo es un cambio de imagen y con suerte logres tener una mejor actitud" Brenda dijo con sarcasmo y sacaron se su bolso tijeras, pociones, maquillaje, pintura, pinceles y por supuesto sus varitas. Una vez que tenían todas sus herramientas el trío se dispuso a cambiar su apariencia, comenzaron cortándole el cabello hasta la nuca y cambiaron su color a verde fluorescente, transfiguraron su ropa a la de un payaso y pintaron su cara como el de uno y por ultimo echaron una gran cantidad de hechizos de comezón, corte e impacto que dejaron la piel cubierta de sangre, marcas de impacto que lastimaron algunas costilla y la irritación que presentaba.

"O quedaste horrible, ni con un cambio de imagen echa por nosotras puedes quedar decente" Charlotte dijo, logrando hacer reír a sus compañeras por la obvia broma. "Creo que hay que hacer un baño y que suerte que tenemos un rio para limpiarte" Al termina, Isabela usa el hechizo de levitación para desplazar a Luna al borde para bajarla a la corriente y enjuagarla, al sumergirla se empezó a llenar de los colores de las pinturas que usaron y sangre de las heridas que le hicieron.

Al sacarla comenzó a toser ya que se estaba ahogando y sus pulmones se llenaron de agua por lo cual tampoco respiraba bien, al colocarla de nuevo en el suelo el trió se maravillo de la apariencia de Luna, estaba completamente empapada y la pintura comenzó a escurrirle por su cara dejándola como si la hubieran disparado con bolas de pintura e irritación en los ojos, toda la ropa que era mucho más grande para su cuerpo la haciendo ver como si se hubiese enredado en ella y las heridas que tenia por los cortes cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo y seguían sangrando formando un charco de sangre que comenzaba a crecer.

"O mira como quedo después del lavado nuestro pequeño payaso, ni con un lavado se ve bien" El sarcasmos con que hablaba Brenda era cortante, golpeando con otro hechizo de corte que hirió al pobre cuerpo Luna que ya estaba muy adolorido por toda la tortura que paso y comenzó a gritar de dolor ya que el efecto del hechizo petrificante se estaba acabando. Al escuchar el grito de dolor se comenzaron a percibir unos pasos que se acercaban y al ver que podrían ser descubiertas lanzaron el cuerpo de luna a la orilla del rio y corrieron de regreso al pueblo.

Cuando Luna callo a la orilla después de ser lanzada, se fractura las piernas y el brazo izquierdo ocasionando una hemorragia interna, al percibir voces y pasos que se acercaban su esperanza aumento pensando que alguien la rescataría y terminaría el dolor tan grande que sentía en ese momento, al hacer un esfuerzo de ver quien había llegado después que los pasos se habían detenido se percato que no había llegado ningún adulto sino Ron Weasley y Jerald Potter, tal vez ellos estén de paso pensó y solo necesitaba llamarles la atención y se darían cuenta de su situación y buscarían ayuda.

Luna empezó a llamar por sus nombre para que se dieran cuenta que estaba en problema. "Ron, Jerald por favor ayúdenme. Estoy en la orilla del rio, por favor busquen ayuda" Luna suplico con su voz ronca por los gritos de dolor y la debilidad por los cortes y fracturas en su cuerpo por las cuales se estaba desangrando y perdiendo fuerza.

"Jerald mira allá abajo es la lunática y mira como esta vestida, parece más rara de lo normal" Ron se burlo y comenzó a reírse de sí mismo para luego seguirle un vacilante Jerald. "Que haces allá abajo Lonny, te estás dando un baño con tus famosos nargels o con el snorlag"

"Por favor ayúdenme, Charlotte, Brenda e Isabela me hicieron esto y lanzaron acá, por favor no puedo moverme" Luna hablo con esfuerzo ya que no podía respirar bien y se sentía cada vez más débil y una sensación de frio comenzó a alcanzarla. Jerald al verla tirada en la orilla del rio y oír su voz tan débil y carente de vida pensó que debería ayudarla pero su amigo hablo antes de que él lo hiciera.

"Como te atreves a insinuar que ese trió de chicas tan geniales que también son nuestro amigas, ellas no se rebajarían para hablar con tal fenómeno. En realidad te mereces quedarte hay para que no intentes arruinar su reputación y tal vez en el futuro ya no estés y este mundo será mucho mejor sin tu presencia" Luna sintió que le clavaban un cuchillo helado en el corazón en la forma que Ron la estaba insultando y que su muerte, que al parecer no se daban cuenta que posiblemente esté muy cerca, ellos iban a ser feliz. Ella sabía que a Ron y Jerald no le caía bien pero jamás imagino que su incomodidad hacia ella sea tan mala que la quisieran muerta.

Al Jerald escuchar como su amigo insulto a Luna, se sorprendió por el veneno con el que habla, a él no le agradaba Lonny pero no era razón para decir que su vida era una miseria y que su muerte haría el mundo mucho mejor, asi que una vez más intento intervenir pero fue demasiado lento.

"Adema Lonny tal vez deberías irte por el rio y quizás con tu desaparición tu papa ya no sería tan extraño y mucho más feliz en su vida" Al Ron decir esas palabras no sabía la serie de acontecimientos que colocaría en marcha, y una venganza que desde ese día iniciaría.

Luna recibió ese último insulto muy mal, sentía como que la poca cordura se fracturaba y su corazón se sentía sumergido en hielo, su magia comenzó a reaccionar para intentar salvar lo poco que quedaba, pero su espíritu estaba muy fracturado y había perdido la voluntad de vivir por todo las calamidades que le hicieron sufrir a una edad tan joven.

Ron al ver que su insulto había hecho callar a Luna se dirigió a Jerald él y lo arrastro al pueblo para seguir con su día, pero el joven Potter se quedo mirando al cuerpo tirado en la orilla del rio y se pregunto que si habían hecho lo correcto lo cual rápidamente fue olvidado por la conversación con su amigo el cual le dijo que a los lunáticos siempre hay que tratarlos asi, ya que son distintos a los demás y en especial el debía ser agresivo antes estas cosas ya que eras el elegido. Jerald creyó esto pero aun en el fondo de su mente, la cual aun no había sido corrompida por la arrogancia, el mal genio y complejo de superioridad, una parte se hacia la pregunta de que si había hecho lo correcto en no ayudar a Luna y dejarla en el rio.

Luna poco a poco su vista empezó a oscurecerse y su corazón a latir más lento, el dolor que sentía se estaba entumeciendo y luna abrazaba esa sensación de calma para poder el dolor que había abrumado a su joven cuerpo. Pero la magia no dejaría de luchar tan fácilmente y logrando entrar en su herencia le dio un impulso al cuerpo de luna para sanar, pero Luna entro en la inconsciencia dirigiéndose hacia la otra vida, a lo cual su magia evito que llegara más lejos depositándola en el limbo y llamando a su emisario a ayudarla.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

En el limbo entre la Vida Y la Muerte

Luna se despertó de golpe como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, pero al ver que no estaba en su cama sino en un claro con un césped verde rodeado de una selva espesa de arboles gigantes y un lago que nacía de una corriente que llegaba desde la arboleda.

Luna comenzó a ver a su alrededor y todo era hermoso y tranquilo, ya no le dolía su cuerpo por todo lo que el trió le hizo sufrir y por primera vez en años sintió una calma que en interior que lo único que quería hacer era acostarse en el césped y relajarse con el olor a las flores que estaban a su alrededor, lo cual hizo y estuvo en silencio reflexionado que era este lugar. En primer lugar se dio cuenta que no sentía dolor en absoluto, su mente se sentía muy clara y no creía o tenía ganas de hablar sobre los animales de su papa, pero lo más extraño es que sentía una gran sensación fría en su corazón y que se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo muy lentamente pero hay estaba. Mientras reflexionaba una figura femenina se materializo en el claro y se acerco a Luna, cuando estaba cerca se sentó junto ella la cual estaba en un profundo pensamiento y no noto la otra presencia a su lado.

"Hola mi pequeño rayo de luna" La voz de la mujer saco de su estupor al ver que era nada menos que su madre, se lanzo a su brazos y empezó a llorar.

Ya sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba en el único lugar donde tendría este hermoso lugar y encontrarse con su madre, estaba en la otra vida lo que quería decir que había muerto por la culpa de Charlotte, Brenda e Isabela. Luna sintió tristeza que ya no podría ver a su padre pero se sentía feliz de que por fin encontraría la paz y estuviera acompañada de su madre. Sentía como su madre le acaricia el pelo y se susurraba palabras de aliento, cuando se separo de su madre pudo ver como su mama también tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y de cómo había empapado con sus lagrimas el vestido de su madre.

"Hola mami" Dijo luna con voz entrecortada por los sollozos que aun tenia.

"Hola mi hermoso rayo de luna, quieres sentarte" Y al decir esa palabras Pandora, de la nada se manifestó un sofá con una mesa y un juego de té. Al sentarse en el sofá se sirvieron el té y comenzaron a tomar, después de unos minutos de un silencio cómodo Luna pregunto.

"Mama, ¿Estoy muerta?" con un deseo de que esto no sea un sueño y cuando se despierte vuelva a sentir todo ese dolor y tormento que había pasado y quería quedarse con su madre.

"Si y no mi hija" Pandora hablo a lo que Luna frunció el ceño en confusión por lo que dijo su madre. "Tu si moriste mi hija pero tu magia y la magia ambiental que te ata en una profecía no dejo que tu espíritu siguiera al más allá y te dejo acá y llamo a mi espíritu para guiarte en tu tiempo en este lugar".

"¿Que es este sitio mama?, si no estoy en la otra vida ¿en dónde estoy?" Luna pregunto curiosa de qué lugar ere este que no era ni una cosa ni la otra.

"Pues veras mi pequeña serpiente lunar, este sitio en que estas es el limbo y es el lugar de los que quedan atrapados entre la vida y la muerte. No son como los fantasmas ya que ellos los atrapa un objeto o labor sin cumplir, no los que llegan al limbo son los que tienen otra oportunidad de vivir o los niños, tu cumples las 2 condiciones". Pandora le explico a su hija que tenía una cara mirada pensativa.

"Que fue lo que me atrapo en este lugar, tu dijiste algo sobre una profecía y que mi magia no me permitía avanzar a la otra vida, que significa eso". Luna pregunto curiosa de por qué razón estaba atrapada acá.

"Bueno mi serpiente, una profecía se hizo ase siglo sobre la reaparición de una antigua magia, esa magia a despertado en ti y dos niños más los cuales esta herencia a despertad o bueno uno a despertado y otra ya lo desbloqueo completo y tu mi pequeña Lady se está despertando pero tu mente lo bloquea" Pandora le explico a su hija y le dijo que la sensación de frio que se estaba esparciendo en su cuerpo era su herencia despertando. "Mi serpiente, debes dejar de frenar esa sensación y abrazarla debes sentir la ira de todos los que te han hecho daño y te han llevado a esta posición y asi lograras despertar completamente tu herencia".

Luna al escuchar esto estaba asustada en lo que se podría convertir, y que ella no quería regresar, quería quedar con su mama y no deseaba sufrir ese dolor, sufrimiento y soledad que paso en la tierra de los vivos ella quería descansar y vivir con su madre tranquila. Al explicar todo esto su madre la tranquiliza diciendo de que no se convertirá en algún monstruo solo se dará habilidades increíbles y que jamás volvería a estar sola.

"Mi serpiente jamás volverás a estar sola en esta vida, aunque no estuvieras involucrada en la profecía se te hubiera dado otra oportunidad después de pasar un tiempo en el limbo y regresaría al mundo de los vivos pero no como luna sino como otra persona, y si tu cuerpo no tuviera suficiente poder para reencarnar te mandarían como fantasma"

"Pero mama porque entonces no hay mas fantasmas y que hay mucha gente que muere y no tendrían el poder para reencarnar" Luna cuestiono a su madre la razón de este extraño suceso.

"Bueno mi Lady hay que entender que hay personas que están destinadas a cumplir ciertos objetivos y esos son los que se quedan el limbo junto con los niños. Todos los niños podrán reencarnar ya que aun no han logrado cumplir ciertas metas para ir al mas allá o tienes un objetivo misión que cumplir, con los adultos solo se quedan en este espacio los que tienen un deber que finalizar y los que tienen un gran poder mágico podrán reencarnar, los que no tienen suficiente poder son enviados de de nuevo pero al intentarlo se convierten en fantasma" Pandora explico a su hija la cual estaba cautivada por las palabras de su madre. "La razón de que hay tantos fantasmas es que algunas personas no tenían una objetivo o simplemente no quisieron regresar dando su misión a otra persona que si quería cumplirlo"

"Asi que mami yo estoy acá tanto por la influencia de una profecía, de que soy una niña y mi magia me está reteniendo y te llamo para ayudarme" Luna enumero las razones que le había contado su madre de estar en el limbo. "Entonces como me afecta esto, no voy a volver al mundo de los vivos como otra persona, que tiene que ver esto con mi herencia y que pasa si quiero quedarme contigo"

"Bueno mi hija la magia tu herencia me llamo par que te ayudara a regresar al mundo de los vivos y esta misma te regresara al mismo cuerpo que dejaste al venir al limbo, también …" Pandora fue interrumpida por su hija histérica.

"Como que volver al mismo cuerpo y a mi vida" Luna grito haciendo que su magia comenzara a esparcirse más rápido por su cuerpo. "Yo no quiero regresar allá nadie me quiere, papa está en su mundo, todo el mundo me detesta y me mataron y abandonaron, a nadie le importo y siempre estoy SOLA" Al gritar todas sus penas y miedos su magia reacciono desbloqueando por completo su potencial y herencia.

Su cabello creció hasta llegar a su espalda baja y su color se volvió mucho más brillante exceptuando dos mechas rojas que iniciaban desde los laterales de su cabeza hasta las puntas de una pulgada de ancho semejándose las dos partes de una corona rota, sus ojos plateados perdieron su nubosidad y tomaron forma serpentina un y una pequeña serpiente apareció alrededor de su iris. Desarrollo un saco de veneno y colmillos de serpiente en el paladar y su boca podía dislocarse la cual tenía una lengua bífida, sus músculos se fortalecieron y huesos se hicieron más ligeros pero resistentes.

Luna al sentir el cambio y sentir su cuerpo diferente, se dirigió al lago cristalino para ver sus cambios y al ver su reflejo de quedo atónita a lo que vio. Su cabello ya no era enredado y quebradizo si no sedoso y brillante, sus ojos eran serpentinos pero noto que podía volveros humanos con un pensamiento igual que su lengua bífida la cual al usarla podía ver el mundo con una serie de líneas que sabía eran los olores, su boca podía dislocarla aplicando un poco de fuerza al abrirla y noto sus colmillos y observo que no tenía que abrir por completo su mandíbula para rebelarlo ellos podían salir con su poca abierta normal, pero lo más curioso era la sensación de poder y fuerza por todo su cuerpo junto con ser más ligero.

Mientras se examinada su madre se acerco y envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus hombros y acurrucaba a Luna en su pecho y acariciaba su pelo en un intento de calmarla y darle confort mientras esta estaba aun asombrada por los cambios que había sufrido.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte mi pequeña serpiente, todo en ti es normal excepto de que posees rasgos de basilisco. Tú sigues siendo el mismo rayo de luna que ilumino mi vida cuando naciste y además cuando regreses jamás volverás a estar sola ya que…" Pandora fue interrumpida por una furiosa Luna.

"¡Como que no estaré sola!, desde que e fuiste lo e estado, papa se ha vuelto loco y prácticamente me abandono, nadie en el pueblo me aprecia y me ignoran, y los que no me ignoran me insultan y lastima pero sobre todo eso hoy esa misma personas me mataron y el que pensaban que era un héroe me dejo morir. No hay nadie allá que me aprecien y ahora con esta transformación me repudiaran mas y hasta me cazaran para matarme yo solo quiero estar en paz y tranquilidad algo que no conseguiré" Al final de su diatriba Luna eta cansada por gritar tanto y su veneno corrosivo que había escupido había hecho agujeros o marcas en el suelo. Cando Luna se calmo estaba avergonzada por la forma en que había gritado a su madre y cuando se dio la vuelta para verla no vio ira en sus ojos, sino comprensión y simpatía.

"Mi pequeña rayo de luna yo sé lo que sientes, yo también pase por el por los insultos y abusos que tú has pasado pero encontré amigos que me comprendieron y acogieron y entre ellos estaba tu padre. Mi Lady debes entender que nuestra familia los Lovegood son una familia muy antigua y que los animales que tu padre habla en realidad son reales" Luna al escuchar que las criaturas de su padre que había creído y defendido con fulgor hasta llegar acá y ver que eran ridículas eran ciertas. "Veo que estas sorprendida sobre la verdad de estos seres".

"Sorprendido seria poco a lo que siento ahora mama, estoy desconcertada y avergonzada de pensar de que papa estaba loco" Luna agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza a lo que Pandora levanto con un dedo.

"No mi hija, tu padre está loco" A la vista de la cara incrédula de Luna, Pandora explico. "Tu padre está ahora en su mundo mi hija, mi muerte junto con la onda mágica daño mucho la mente de tu padre pero la existencia de estas creaturas extrañas son reales. Yo no tome el apellido de tu padre el tomo el mío. Los Lovegood siempre han poseído la capacidad de ver a estos entes, son invisibles al ojo humano y solo nuestra los que tienen nuestra sangre pueden observarlos, cada uno hace cosas distintas como los que has leído en el Quisquilloso y otros pueden ser comandados por nosotros gracias a ciertos hechizos en nuestro grimorio familiar pero en si no pueden causar daño directo a los que no ven ya que se podría decir que estas en otro plano de vida" Pandora al ver que su hija estaba concentra con lo que decía, inicio su labor de reducir los miedos de regresar de Luna.

"Ahora mi Lady que sabes que tu papa nuestra familia no está loca, debes entender que tu decisión de regresar es muy importante. Sé que tienes miedo de estar sola y ser marginada por los demás pero allá encontraras a otras dos personas que han pasado por el mismo calvario que sufriste y han llegado a este sitio. Ustedes serán una fuerza de cambio, separadas son poderosos pero juntos serán casi imparables siempre y cuando confíen entre si y tu mi pequeña serpiente eres y serás importante para ellos sin ti estarán desequilibrados y sufrirán sin la presencia de su compañero es decir, tu mi hija" Al terminar de hablar luna estaba conmovida por todo lo que su mama había dicho y lo que representaría a estas personas y lo que podrían llegar hacer juntos, asi que decidió darle una oportunidad a la vida y ver que deparaba ahora con sus nuevas habilidades y conocimiento.

"Ok mama, regresare al mundo de los vivos" Dijo Luna aun con un poco de molestia en su voz.

"Muy bien hija pero hay una cosa que debes saber, al regresar perderás los recuerdo de todo…" Pandora fue interrumpida de nuevo por una iracunda Luna que tenía sus ojos serpentinos, lengua bífida y sus colmillos al descubierto y goteando veneno junto con las mechas rojas que empezaron a elevarse y atarse en un nudo en la parte trasera de su cabeza y el sobrante se enrollo sobre esta dándole la apariencia de una corona, en ese momento ya había convertido en todo su esplendor en su forma se señoría.

"Como que perderé la memoria de lo que ocurrió acá" Luna hablo en silbidos parecidos al parsel que intimidarían a cualquier persona, pero Pandora no era cualquier persona ella era su madre.

"¡Luna Celeste Lovegood no le grites a tu madre, vas a calmar y quitar tu modo real en este momento!" Tan rápido como Luna había cambia su retorno fue igual o más rápido y estaba muy avergonzada por la actitud que tomo hacia su madre.

"Lo, lo siento mama es que, es que no quiero perder mis memorias de lo que paso acá" Dijo Luna avergonzada por la actitud que tomo hacia su madre de nuevo.

"Lo entiendo mi serpiente pero no me dejaste terminar. Tu olvidaras todo excepto las emociones, el conocimiento sobre nuestra familia y herencia, y lo que voy hablar contigo ahora, tu junto y tus compañeros se reunirán con unos amigos de piel escamosa, alas y ojos de colores que le ayudaran en este destino suyo y gracias a ellos se reunirán y comenzaran a planear y aprender sobre el mundo. De esa manera mi hija encontraras tus destino, tu vida puede ser difícil pude tener sus altos y bajos, puede haber obstáculos y contratiempos pero juntos podrán lograr y superar todo lo que quieran y cambiaran el mundo" pandora luego se arrodillo y beso en la frente a Luna. "Mi pequeña serpiente, hay algo aun más importante que debo hablarte y deberás cumplirlo próximamente, pronto tu papa vendrá conmigo asi que deberás hacerte con el control monetario de Gringotts y la magia familiar la cual lograras con el ritual de herencia. Debes hacer todo eso antes de que tu padre fallezca y el ministerio tome el control de nuestra familia, entiendes mi lady lo que debes hacer".

"Si mama" Luna hablo en una voz baja y emocional por saber de la muerte de sus padres.

"Muy bien mi Lady lo que debes hacer en Gringotts es…" Y pandora paso a explicar todo lo que debía hacer para reclamar su herencia familiar una vez terminado dejo un último mensaje a su hija. "Ahora mi Lady Basilisk sé que es difícil saber que tu padre morirá pronto pero hay un retrato hecho de nosotros con el cual podrás tener un recuerdo y el consejo de nosotros"

"Ok mama y gracias por este momento contigo pero tengo una pregunta" Al asentamiento de su madre Luna continuo. "Que es eso de llamarme serpiente, lady y Lady Basilisk. Entiendo el primero pero q que te refieres con los dos últimos"

"Ya lo veras mi pequeño rayo de luna, ya lo veras. Pero ahora es el momento de regresar y para hacerlo debes decir con toda confianza y seguridad - Estoy listo para regresar- y si de verdad lo eres la magia hará todo el trabajo" Pandora explico a su hija y con un asentamiento de Luna la abrazo y beso en su frente. "Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa te ti que y siempre te observare, recuerda jamás estarás sola muy pronto"

Luna se separo de su madre y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos se despidió y dijo al mundo. "ESTOY LISTO PARA REGRESAR" Anuncio con mucha potencia en su voz, ganándose que el viento a su alrededor comenzara a arremolinarse a su alrededor elevándola en el cielo y de un momento a otro desapareció.

Una vez que su hija se fue Pandora se dirigió a sus amigos para continuar su vigilia de sus Reyes que cambiaran el mundo y complicaran los planes de Dumbledore y Voldemort.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

2:00 de la Tarde. Orilla del Rio Ottery.

Muy lentamente el cuerpo de luna comenzó a arrastrase por la orilla y desapareció para aparecer en el bosque de su casa, enrollado alrededor de su cuerpo se podía ver una serpiente con anillos morados y alas plateadas y blancas. Esa serpiente poco a poco se desenrollo y de coloco en un vigilia a la espera de que su protegida despertara pronto.

Ni cinco minutos después de haber llevado a Luna a su nueva posición se comenzó a mover y las heridas sanar y luego de un tiempo todas las heridas estaban curadas en ese momento se abrieron un par de ojos plateados que poco a poco empezó a adaptarse a la cantidad de luz.

Después de unos momento Luna se comenzó a mover y levantarse; después de estar completamente despierta y darse cuenta que estaba sanada, se puso a experimentar con sus nuevas habilidades. Noto que su cuerpo se sentía más ligero pero aun poderoso y fuerte, podía cambiar sus ojos y lengua a voluntad y tenia visón térmica y de olores, podía extender su colmillos e inyectar veneno el cual cayó en un tronco podrido y empezó a corroerse, su boca la podía dislocar y abrirlas a un gran tamaño casi la de su cabeza. Pero de repente escucho movimiento y al saber que estaba en un bosque revelo sus colmillos y al ver una hermosa serpiente negra con aros morados y alas plateadas y blancas, la cual se inclino y empezó a silbar y se dio cuenta de que los silbidos se convirtieron en palabras.

$Mi Lady, soy Hécate y soy un basilisco alado$ A lo cual Hécate coloco sus alas en posición de descanso y se enrolo sobre si misma pero manteniendo su cabeza erguida. $Yo mi señora soy su familiar y la ayudare en todo lo que tiene que saber sobre su herencia y poder al cual tendrá acceso$.

Luna estaba sorprendida por tan hermosa e imponente serpiente, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran de colores distintos siendo el plateado el dominante y al hablar de familiar no sabía de qué se trataba.

$Mucho gusto Hécate soy Luna y gracias por ayudarme en todo lo que va pasar en mi vida pero que es un familiar y como nos involucra$ Luna pregunto con duda a lo del papel que representaba Hécate.

$Mi Lady, al ser tu familiar nos da un vinculo que nos permite comunicarnos mentalmente y saber la posición de uno con solo pensarlo, también doy estabilidad a su magia y la hago más poderosa y más aun ya que soy una criatura mágica y ser uno de los más raros y poderosos del mundo reptil, solo me supera el basilisco real y el dragón los demás me consideran por asi decirlo príncipe$ Hécate explico con mucho orgullo en su voz. $Una vez hagamos el vinculo tendré toda la información sobre su vida hasta ahora y tendrás conocimiento sobre los basiliscos alados y demás información referente al mundo serpentíl y humano pero solo se irán desbloqueando a su debido tiempo o cuando se requiera de dicho conocimiento. Otra de mis funciones es el de un Grimorio ya que poseo el conocimiento de casi todos los hechizos sobre parsel y magia normal solo debes preguntar por el$. Al saber sobre todo lo que conseguiría al completar su vinculo Luna estaba emociona y al preguntar cómo se realiza.

$ Pero Hécate ese vinculo no generara mas cambios en mi, aun estoy un poco en shock por todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo y no quiero más sorpresa$

$No mi señora no habrá cambios físicos visibles en ti, solo un mejoramiento de las habilidades que ya tenias y agudizar los sentidos, esto es algo común con todos los vínculos familiares que se formen$ Hécate explico para quietar las dudas que quedaban sobre formar este unión. Al ya no tener más preocupación, Luna pregunto cómo se formaba este vínculo a lo que Hécate le respondió.

$Nuestro vínculo se completa inyectado nuestro veneno en el otro y atreves de la mordida beber la sangre. Esta listo mi señora$ Luna asintiendo se acerco a Hécate la cual se desenrollo y levanto abriendo su mandíbula se acerco al brazo el cual mordió inyectando su veneno y tomando su sangre.

Al sentir la mordida no le dolió en absoluto y sintió un calor que subía por su brazo izquierdo y cuando llego al corazón se espacio por todo el cuerpo, asi que por un impulso se acerco a Hécate y abriendo su mandíbula inyecto su veneno y bebiendo su sangre.

Al separare se sintió desorientada y su mente nublada, pero al desaparecer estas sensaciones escucho una voz que sonaba en cerebro.

~Hola mi Lady es Hécate y le hablo por nuestro enlace~ Luna se sorprendió por la forma en que se podían comunicar en silencio. ~ Y ahora mi señora he visto todos su vida y vi lo que paso cuando estaba en el limbo o bueno lo que le dejaron recordar y comprendo que debe dirigirse a los _goblins_ para reclamar el control sobre toda su magia y herencia familiar, pero creo que primero deberías dirigiste a casa y cambiarte para que este presentable para los duendes~

Al ver la razón que tenía Hécate con su presentación y además era mejor salir de eso detalles pronto se pregunto cómo llegaría casa a lo que su familiar le respondió. ~Mi señora una de mis habilidades se llama salto y me permite ir a casi cualquier lado sitio y llevarte con migo pero hay limitación, las salas duende y las más poderosas y antiguas de estas no puedo atravesarlas, pero si tu estas vinculado a uno de esos yo puedo llevarte sin problema. Mi otra limitante es la distancia, no te puedo llevar de una parte del mundo a otra pero te puedo llevar a una distancia por salto de un máximo de 300 kilómetros, pero a mayor de 250 km de recorrido se hace mas incomodo y a la máxima distancia es casi insoportable a los acompañantes, por suerte el Callejón Diagon está desde acá a unos 230 Km por lo cual estaremos en el límite y será soportable~ Al escuchar la explicación de su nueva amiga se sorprendió por las habilidades que poseía, y al decirle que la llevara a su cuarto Hécate se posos en sus hombros y al extender sus alas de aparecieron en el sitio deseado.

Al llegar a sus cuarto Luna se quito los harapos que le dieron sus asesinas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, al regresar se cambio en una túnicas formales que poseía y le dijo a Hécate que estaba lista la cual explico que se aparecerían a un callejón cerca del Caldero Chorreante y de ahí se dijesen al callejón y la forma de cómo abrir la entrada a este ya que aparecen de repente en el medio de este causaría problemas a lo cual estuvo desacuerdo. Y después de un viaje a la oficina de su padre por la llave de la bóveda y un viaje por Hécate ya no estaban en la propiedad Lovegood y ni su padre se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

3:00 de la Tarde. Entrada a Gringotts.

Una vez que se habían aparecido al lado del Caldero Chorreante, el viaje hasta el Callejón Diagon ocurrió sin problemas y ahora luna estaba parada en las escaleras que se dirigían al Gringotts y desde ahí podía ver con sus nuevas habilidades el mensaje encima de la puerta de entrada.

 _Entre, extraño, pero preste atención_ _  
_ _A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia_ _  
_ _Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,_ _  
_ _Deberán pagar en su vuelta._ _  
_ _Así si usted busca bajo nuestros suelos_ _  
_ _Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,_ _  
_ _Ladrón, usted esta advertido, tenga cuidado con_ _  
_ _encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí._

 _El mensaje era muy explicito a los ladrones que se atrevieran a entrar en el banco, y con unas palabras de aliento de parte de Hécate por su enlace mental Luna entro subió las escaleras y se dirigió a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada a los cuales le hiso una reverencia colocando su mano en el corazón, la cual fue correspondía con asombro de estos ya que una niña péquela los trataba con respeto pero los magos normales solo los veían como inferiores._

 _"Hola honorables guerreros goblins, soy Luna Lovegood y quisiera hablar con el gerente de cuenta de mi familia" Luna se dirigió con todo el respeto posible a los guerreros goblins para ver si podían ayudarla y no tener que intentar hablar con su gerente si tener que hacer una escena donde los cajeros._

 _Los guerreros sorprendidos por la conducta y respeto que se le dirigía esta niña decidieron ayudarla, además era mejor hacerlo que hacerla pasar por una escena que podría poner en vergüenza a tal retoño._

 _"Muy bien señorita por favor yo la dirigiré al gerente de las cuentas Lovegood" uno de los goblins hablo y escolto en el interior del banco, ante el asombro de muchos magos al ver esta vista de una niña pequeña siendo escoltada por uno de los temibles guerreros del banco, y por los sinuosos pasillos que harían a cualquier persona perderse en estos corredores. En una curva llegaron a un conjunto pasillo con muchas puertas y en cada una se veían una placa con el nombre de la familia a la que atendían, se veían prominentes familias como los Greengrass, Abbott, Bones, Flint, Malfoy, Black, Parkinson, entre muchos nombres de familias antigua y otras más nuevas, pero cuando mas profundo van de una puerta esta saliendo era James Potter junto con su hijo Jerald y este ultimo al ver a Luna se puso pálido, al ver la mirada oscura que le dirigía Luna, para ser cambiada a una arrogante al pensar en las palabras de Ron._

 _Una vez que habían pasado a los Potter, pasaron otro para de pasillos para encontrar una gran puerta doble, como las demás del anterior pasillo, lo que esta parecía echa de una madera amarilla y observaban ilustraciones de las imágenes de los animales de su padre habla y su madre dijo que eran reales. En la placa de la puerta se leía, Mandíbula Afilada, Administrados de cuentas Lovegood._

 _Tocando la puerta el guardia se escucho desde el interior una voz que decía que entrara a lo cual respondió y le indico a luna que esperara, una vez que el guardia entro Luna se puso a conversar con Hécate._

~Hécate estoy muy nerviosa, que pasa si no me reconocen ya que morí o si no me dejan tomar el control de la cuantas o si…~ Luna se cayó por la voz de Hécate cortado su diatriba.

~Cálmese mi Lady, tu alma no llego a cruzar por completo el velo y la magia te mantuvo viva por lo cual en si no moriste solo tuviste un viaje espiritual, y en cuanto a no dejar tomar el control eso sería en un caso normal pero tú eres lady Basilisk y eso te da un gran prestigio en el mundo y en especial los goblins asi que una vez que entres ponte en tu modo real para asi te reconozcan y te traten como debería yo también saldré para hacer una buena impresión sin embargo simpe ten en cuenta mantenerte amable y no ser un arrogante eso los irrita y mancharía la racha de amistad que se ha tenido con Gringotts~ Las implicaciones que daba Hécate al ser Lady Basilisk eran de suma importancia y aun mas a lo que se refería de que no era la primera Lady Basilisk en pisar estos suelos.

~Ok Hécate me calmare, pero que es eso de modo real~ Luna pregunto con curiosidad a lo que se refería.

~El modo real es cuando hacer que tu magia muestre la versión humana de tu identificación de realeza entre las serpientes y un identificador de poder a otras razas mágicas, eso lo haces pensando en mostrar tu forma real y lo harás una vez que se cierre la puerta cuando este dentro~ Ante el asentamiento mental de Luna Hécate movió mas cerca del borde de la camisa para tener mejor acceso para salir.

Una vez más la puerta se abrió y salió el guardia goblins el cual dio un asentamiento a Luna para entrar, antes de entrar Luna se inclino ante él y pregunto.

"Gracias por su ayuda honorable guerrero goblin, y si no es molestia me podría decir su nombre y de su compañero, ya que quiero saber los nombres de los que me colaboraron sin ningún problema" Luna pregunto, ya que quería saber el nombre de los que ayudaron y ver si podía recompensarlos por ayudarla a entrar sin causar gran problema. Al ver que una humana estaba preguntando su nombre, el guardia se sorprendió ya que ningún cliente se lo había preguntado y mucho menos con el respeto que esta niña le daba, asi que con gran orgullo respondió su pregunta.

"Bueno señorita mi nombre es Hoja Afilada y el de mi compañero es Martillo de Guerra. Y fue un placer a ayudar a una niña con tan educados modales pero será mejor que te apresures, a los goblins no nos gusta esperar ya que el tiempo es dinero y cuando no se trabaja se pierde" Contesto el ahora nombrado Hoja Afilada con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes afilados como navaja.

"Mucha gracias Hoja Afilada y que tus bóvedas rebosen con el dinero de tus enemigos" Se inclino Luna igual que como se habían conocido y hablo el saludo formal de los goblins y si hoja afilada estaba sorprendido por la forma en que se despidió seria un eufemismo.

Saliendo de su estupor, el goblin respondió a Luna. "Y tus enemigos se arrodillen y pidan piedad ante ti mi señorita Lovegood" Y con ese saludo final Hoja Afilada se despidió para contarles a sus amigos sobre el extraño encuentro que vivió hoy.

Una vez que termino su saludo Luna respiro hondo para intentar calmar sus nervios y el tembló de sus mano y con gran elegancia entro en la habitación. Una vez que entro y la puerta se cerró Luna pudo admirar la habitación y noto la gran cantidad de de cuadros que estaba pegadas a las paredes y el escudo de armas de los Lovegood está pegado sobre una chimenea que estaba junto a dos sillas muy cómodas y una mesa de té. En el techo abovedado se observaban ilustraciones de los animales que veía su padre, y presumiblemente toda la familia Lovegood, y estos estaban junto a personas que solo podía especular que eran sus antepasados. Una vez que dio una examinada rápida a la habitación, pensó en convertirse en su modo real lo cual no resulto ser un gran problema.

Una corriente de aire se formo a su alrededor, haciendo que su pelo se colocara igual que cuando se enojo con su madre, sus ojos se volvieron serpentinos y la serpiente en sus ojos se resalto ya no pareciendo tan discreta que solo se vería si se busca esta, su lengua se volvió bífida y sus colmillos salieron de su boca como los de un vampiro.

Mandíbula Afilada era un goblin anciano que se había encargado de las cuentas Lovegood toda su vida, a él le gustaba el trabajo y en especial la decoración especial que solo esta habitación poseía pero aun asi estaba ignorando a la niña que entro en la habitación fingiendo estar escribiendo unos papeles ya que no entendía porque estaba buscando una cita ante él, en especial un día tan ocupado como este, pero todo eso de olvido al sentir una corriente de aire que acaba de aparecer, cuando le iba a gritar a Luna que no podía hacer magia en Gringotts, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que al frente suya estaba Lady Basilisk. Estar en presencia de uno de los Señores serpientes en su forma real era un honor entre las razas mágicas, se pensaba que la línea Basilisk se había extinguido hace casi mil años por la familia Slytherin una vez que consiguieron la habilidad parsel; pero al parecer estaban equivoco y los Basilisk comenzaron a surgir de nuevo y al frente suyo era la prueba.

Una vez que su transformación a modo real había acabado Hécate salió de la ropa de Luna volando alrededor de la habitación y posándose en sus hombros con las alas extendidas dando una visón hermosa pero peligrosa y poderosa de la presencia de Luna en la habitación.

"Buenos días maestro Mandíbula Afilada, gracias por recibirme este día y sin una advertencia previa" Luna se inclino con la mano en el corazón en señal de respeto ante el goblin frente a ella y su voz estaba mesclada con silbidos parsel haciendo su voz una presencia en la habitación,

El Goblin aun no había salido de su estupor, al ver que Lady Basilisk se había dirigido ante en con respeto y estaba esperando una respuesta procedió a hacer los saludos formales correspondientes.

"No mi Lady Basilisk es honor es mío al están en frente de usted y ver su presencia después de siglos de no verse en esos suelos, me da una alegría poder conocerla" El viejo anciano se inclino ante Luna, el llevaba un esmoquin tipo muggle que usan los hombres de negocios, su pelo blanco estaba peinado hacia atrás y se podían ver la gran cantidad de arugas que estaba en su cara mostrando la edad que tenia. Mandíbula Afilada siempre fue amable ante sus clientes pero hoy estaba de mal humor por la gran cantidad de trabajo que el patriarca Lovegood estaba ocasionando a el por sus locas expediciones que realizaba y el mal manejo de las finanza que llevaba, pero todo eso fue olvidado por están en presencia de tal presencia que se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.

"Ahora mi señora en que puedo servirle hoy" respondió el gerente de cuentas con su voz excitada de atender a esta noble señora sin importarle la edad que tenia.

"Bueno maestro goblin, hoy mismo estuve en el limbo por culpa de unas personas que no voy a mencionar y ocasiono que entrara en mi herencia y hablara con mi madre la cual me recomendó que tomara el control de la finca Lovegood" Si Mandíbula Afilada estaba molesto seria solo mostrar un pequeña parte de la indignación que estaba pasando en ese momento, el no podía creer que alguien pudiera llevar a una niña de cinco años a estar literalmente muerta, pero aun asi mantuvo la calma para no molestar a su cliente.

"Eso no será ningún problema mi señora, al usted ser Lady Basilisk ya se le considera mayor de edad al ser de la nobleza en el mundo mágico o mas específicamente todo el mundo mágico en general menos el ministerio pero eso no es ningún problema ya que podemos simplemente burla la pobre seguridad de los archivos del ministerio y hacer que sean firmados. Lo que si me da curiosidad es la razón de porque quiere tomar ese papel a una edad tan joven" El gerente de cuentas pregunto con mucha curiosidad de porque una niña debía tomar tal responsabilidad si tenía un padre que aunque estuviera loco podría llevar ella carga.

"Vera Mandíbula Afilada, cuando estuve en el limbo mi madre me dijo que mi padre pronto se reuniría con ella y al pasar eso el ministerio podría tomar el control de la bóvedas de mi familia y tomar la custodia legal de mi, algo que no quiero por razones obvias y necesito su ayuda para evitar eso" Luna explico la situación que se acerba hacia ellos.

"Bueno eso si que complica las cosas pero no serán algún problema, podemos crear un identidad falsa que ser su guardián por lo que asi el ministerio no podrá meter sus manos en su finca mi señora y si necesitan la presencia de este podemos colocar un glamour especial a un goblin para evitar asi los problemas que se le presenten, también sugiero que haga una dirección postal de búho para que cada vez que le manden un mensaje podamos revisarlo y pasarle la información que le concierne a su persona"

"Eso sería muy adecuado Mandíbula, por favor realiza todos los tramites que necesites y también quisiera que todas las semanas manden a mi casa un suministros de alimentos para no tener que ir a ver a esas personas desagradables de nuevo y también me suministren con los elementos que llegue a necesitar en algún momento. Si no hay más que discutir respecto a la finca quisiera que a los guardias Hoja Afilada y Martillo de Guerra se les dé un regalo de quinientos galeones por ayudarme a estar junto a usted este día. Y por favor no mas lady o señora solo Luna cuando estamos juntos y solo las formalidades cuando estamos con otras personas y solo si muestro mi presencia ya que somos amigos mi buen Mandíbula Afilada" Luna despejo el aire de formalidades que que estaba obstinada que le llamaran señora o lady.

"Muy bien Luna, todo lo que pides se hará como lo pides y tendremos esto lo más pronto posible ya que no sabemos cuando tu padre pasara, también prepararemos los servicios fúnebres para enterrarlo en el cementerio familiar y de esa manera no se haga público y destruyan nuestro plan, tendré listo transferencia echa pronto, esta todo a su gusto mi señora" Mandíbula explico la situación a Luna y se burlo en la última parte como un juego a su disgusto de ser llamada e esa manera.

"Todo me parece adecuado mi amigo y desearía que me facilitaras pergamino y una pluma ya que necesito escribir una nota" Luna hablo aun con sus silbidos que no habían desaparecido desde que estaba en su forma real. Una vez que había escrito la nota, Hécate se metió de nuevo en su ropa y cancelo el modo real, asi luciendo como la niña que entro por la puerta, con una última mirada a Mandíbula le dirigió una advertencia.

"Espero que nuestro encuentro quede en secreto mi amigo, no quisiera tener que remplazarte por no poder cumplir con tu trabajo, si necesitas explicar mi situación solo hazlo con el jefe del banco no quiero que nadie conozca de mi presencia. Espero que todo allá quedado claro" Ante el asentamiento de Mandíbula salió de la habitación dejándolo con una gran satisfacción de haber conocido a tan gran persona y que todo lo que se hablaba de los Basilisk era verdad, con una nueva determinación que no había tenido en años se puso a trabajar para asi poder complacer a su nueva amiga.

Una vez que Luna salió de la puerta de dio cuenta que Hoja Afilada se acercaba a ella y pensó que Mandíbula pidió que la recogieran para no perderse, el recorrido se hizo con calma con los dos involucrados dándose los saludos correspondiente. Una vez afuera Luna se despidió de los guardias y dejo caer una nota, al recogerla Hoja Afilada se dio cuenta que estaba dirigida hacia él, y al desdoblara pudo leer su contenido.

-Gracias hoja afilada por tu amable recepción y ayuda hacia a mi espero que prontos nos volvamos a reunir mi amigo y creo que el regalo que le di a ti y tu compañero serán satisfactorio y mantenga este encuentro en secreto. ATTM Lady Basilisk.-

Al leer la nota Hoja Afilada Mostro la nota a su amigo de armas el cual también estaba en shock al darse cuenta que sin querer habían ayudado a uno de los señores que habían ayudado a fundar su nación era un honor increíble el cual no iba a revelar a nadie para asi cumplir los deseos de Lady Basilisk.

`No pude ser que conocí a Lady Basilisk y me considere un amigo, nadie va creer eso´ Pensó Hoja Afilada al regresar a su puesto. `Voy a honrar esa muestra de amistad con mucho honor y defenderla ya que algo asi no se da a la ligera´ Cuyo pensamientos fueron olvidados por la llegada de un mensajero le entrego una cheque en el cual se mostraba la generosidad de su nueva amiga.

Una vez que Luna salió de Gringotts, se dirigió rápidamente al mundo muggle para asi Hécate pudiera llevarla a casa y descansar de un día tan agotador.

`No puedo creer que ahora sea considerado de la realeza en el mundo mágico y pronto encontrare a amigos que me entiendas y logremos cambiar el mundo´ Luna pensaba reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado en el día y aun estaba pasmada por todo lo que había logrado.

Ahora la vida se veía mucho mejor que antes y pronto tendría su venganza a las personas que la hirieron y a sus compañeros ya que su mama dijo que había pasado por lo mismo que ella lo que quería decir que también fueron al limbo y tienen sus enemigos, si lo que nos hicieron sufrir pagaran por lo que nos hicieron y con esos pensamientos Luna se durmió esa noche en su cama y soñó en la forma que sus enemigos sufrirían por los daños que habían hecho a su persona y la de sus pronto amigos, mientras que Hécate dormía sobre su pecho pensando en cómo su nueva compañera se había desenvuelto también en tan poco tiempo y de cómo paso de una niña que era humillada por todos a ser una que tenía el poder de cambiar el mundo.

`Si, mi Señora hará temblar a este mundo por todo lo que le han hecho sufrir y cuando llegue ese momento nadie la detendrá´ Y asi Hécate se durmió sobre Luna después de un largo día de trabajo. Pronto se encontraran con sus compañeros y empezaría a enseñar a sus protegidos.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Quiero agradecer a todos los que sigues esta historia y a los nuevos que se han unido y han visto potencial en ella. También agradezco a mi beta Teresa653 que me ha ayudado mucho con este fic y ella también esta escribiendo una historia sobre Harry Potter muy recomendable, se llama "Un Harry Potter Diferente".

Dejen su crítica y comentarios a la historia.

Publicado 12/08/2017


	4. El Surgimiento

_**Lord and Ladies Basilisk.**_

"Habla Normal"

`Pensamientos´

-Escritura/Cartas-

~Enlace Mental~

$ Parsel $

 _Hechizos_

 **Capítulo 4: El Surgimiento.**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

31 de Julio de 1986. 9:00 de la Mañana. Bosque de Mansión Potter.

Sentado en un tronco caído se encontraba el joven Harry descansando después de realizar sus ejercicios matutinos, él había comenzado a entrenar después de recuperarse del daño hecho a su cuerpo por el accidente de hace un año y por insistencia de su abuelo ya que necesitaba estar en buena forma física si quería mejorar su capacidad mágica; por esa razón los magos tenían problemas en controlar su magia y un núcleo mágico débil. Mientras seguía intentando calmar su respiración para regresar a su cuarto y ducharse, se puso a reflexionar todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo un año.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 _Flash Black_

7 de agosto de 1985, una semana después del accidente.

Había pasado una semana desde que su padre lo había literalmente hablando asesinado y solo había regresado por un poder que no comprendía relacionado a una profecía, la cual lo vinculaba a un par de niñas que lo entenderían y juntos tendrían un poder que no había aparecido en siglos en el mundo. Él pensaba que ese poder estaba relacionado con su regreso al mundo de los vivos, pero no podía investigar nada porque había pasado todo este tiempo acostado recuperándose del calvario que había pasado y hoy estaba decidido a ir a buscar el antiguo cuarto del señor y recuperar el retrato de sus abuelos, pero antes de eso necesitaba una forma para caminar sin tanto dolor, por lo cual llamo a sus bueno amigos.

"Andrea, Luis por favor los necesito" y con un POP dos elfos domésticos aparecieron en su cama, estos tenían el color de piel único distinto al de los demás elfos, mientras uno tenía la piel oscura la otra blanca, uno poseía los ojos azul cielo y su compañera verde cloro, este par de elfos particulares que usaban ropa opuesta a su color de piel con detalles del color de ojos del otro elfo.

"Nos has llamado Harry" Andrea pregunto antes que su hermano.

"Si Andrea, los he llamado ya ¿Qué quiero saber si me pudieran dar un par de muletas?,para caminar más cómodo" Harry explico, a lo cual con un simple chasquear de los dedos de Luis aparecieron un par de muletas de madera.

Con un poco de esfuerzo y ayuda de sus compañeros elfos se puso de pie y se dirigió a la pared al final de pasillo, en donde había una antorcha que se encendió al acercarse. Una vez ahí siguió las instrucciones dadas por su abuelo y giro la antorcha provocando un resplandor plateado en la pared y la aparición de una puerta con el escudo Potter en ella una vez que la luz se desvaneció. Emocionado Harry agarro la perilla de la puerta; sintiendo una pequeña punzada en la palma de su mano al momento que el escudo se iluminaba nuevamente por un momento provocando que la puerta se abriera por si sola.

Al entrar noto un gran escritorio de caoba con toques de oro junto con una silla de respaldo alto que combinaba, este par estaba en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, en el lado derecho había sofá con una mesa y dos sillas, y en la pared estaba un ventanal que daba los jardines. Al frente de la puerta estaba una chimenea en la cual se posaba un retrato del mismo estudio que acabada de entrar y en el sofá se encontraba una pareja durmiendo plácidamente, con una vista en más detalle se dio cuenta que eran sus abuelos.

Emocionado por encontrar a sus abuelos, corrió rápidamente hacia el retrato y lo toco para despertarlo, una vez despierta la pareja notaron que tenían visitas y se acercaron más al marco haciendo que sus cuerpos ocuparan gran parte del lienzo.

"Hola abuelos soy Harry y …" Tan emocionado como estaba no tenía las palabras correctas para explicar lo que sentía y lo que ha pasado.

"¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estás?, han pasado muchos años desde que te vimos como bebe" Dorea hablo emotiva por volver a ver a su nieto.

"Yo me encuentro bien abuela, pero antes de ponernos a hablar, debo contarles sobre algunas cosas muy importantes" Harry hablo nerviosos al darse cuenta que no estaba respetando a sus abuelos, pero pensó que era mejor sacar el tema de su vida primero y decir toda la verdad de los sucesos.

"Ok mi nieto te escuchamos, pero la próxima vez no seas tan brusco, ¿tus padres no te han enseñado etiqueta?" Su abuelo hablo con un poco de irritación en su voz por la falta de modales de su nieto, pero noto al igual que su esposa que al nombrar a los padres del niño, este hizo una mueca de desprecio que no era normal para un niño de su edad.

Sentándose en una silla cercana y colocando las muletas apoyadas de los reposabrazos; comenzó a contarles sobre la vida que había llevado y lo que pasó en el limbo, o bueno lo que pudo recordar. Conto como él era el que había reflejado la maldición asesina de Voldemort, el abandono de sus padres para satisfacer las necesidades de Jerald, las acciones de su padre, padrino y hermano que causaron su muerte y por ultimo explico las experiencias que vivió en el limbo, su encuentro con ellos y toda la información que le habían facilitado.

Decir que sus abuelos estaban molestos no daría a entender las expresiones asesinas que tenían en sus caras, su abuela estaba gritando e insultando y tenía una mirada que asesinaría a la gente, pero eso no era nada comparado con la furia tranquila y depredadora de su abuelo, él estaba tranquilo pero había un tic en la mano con su varita que decía que quería maldecir a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, pero eran sus ojos los que asustaban a Harry, en ellos había una furia ardiente que decía que torturaría y mataría lentamente a los que le habían hecho daño a su nieto sin importar que fuera su familia.

"¿Me estás diciendo que tu padre, ¡MI HIJO!, te ha abandonado los ultimo cuatro años y en tu cumpleaños te asesino junto con tu padrino y hermano?" Charlus declaro y su voz fría y sin emociones hizo estremecer al niño que internamente se preguntó que si había sido lo correcto hablarles a sus abuelos sobre su vida. Al ver la angustia en la cara de Harry, Dorea hablo con toda la calma que pudo reunir para no asustarlo más.

"Tranquilo no estamos molestos contigo. Tus padres son los que tienen nuestra ira, ellos eran los que debían protegerte y cuidarte no asesinarte. Yo creía que Lily iba a poner en línea a James, pero parece que también cayó en la desgracia del dinero y la fama como tu padre fue" Suspirando, Dorea comenzó a sollozar. "No entiendo por qué nuestro hijo se transformó en lo que es ahora, él era amable, inteligente, ingenioso y no tenía esos estúpidos prejuicios de Gryffindor vs Slytherin o magia oscura y de la luz. Pero después de su primer año en Hogwarts se convirtió en arrogante, engreído, creyéndose superior a los demás y comenzó a alabar a Dumbledore y a olvidar a su familia y las enseñanzas que le inculcamos de niño" Ahora llorando con el corazón partido Dorea se alejó del marco hacia el sofá y siguió lamentándose en silencio. Charlus al ver a su esposa descomponerse por primera vez en años dio un suspiro derrotado y se dirigió a Harry.

"Tienes que entender que James no era así antes, pero se convirtió en ese monstruo que es hoy en día. El comenzó despilfarrar nuestra fortuna y cuando comenzó la guerra en su sexto año, se unió al grupo de vigilantes de Dumbledore y les dio acceso a su bóveda de confianza la cual cada mes se colocaba un estipendió de mil galeones para sus gastos, pero todo ese dinero desaparecía inmediatamente que se colocaba, sin embargo, un día James quería dar acceso completo a las cuentas Potter lo cual pude detener ya que yo era el jefe de la familia y detuve su cumplimiento". Charlus tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza y aun se escuchaban los sollozos de su abuela. "Pensamos que era solo una fase de rebeldía cuando nos enteramos de esto, y un día dijo que se hizo novio de tu mama en su séptimo año. Creímos que podría enderezarlo y esa creencia se reforzó esa navidad cuando nos las presento ya que tenía unas creencias parecida a las que inculcamos a nuestro hijo, pero eso cambio cuando se casaron y tomo una actitud igual a la de James". Después de un suspiro vio profundamente a Harry y se dirigió a consolar a Dorea.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba procesando las palabras de su abuelo, su papa y su mama no fueron así antes, su James se transformó en su primer año y Lily cuando se casó, pero aun así eso no cambiaba el hecho que lo olvidaran. ¿Pero qué pasaría si los estuvieran controlando? ¿y si Dumbledore, el mismo que había elevado a Jerald al título del niño que vivió, hizo que lo olvidaran?, ¿si fue el que estaba manipulando todo detrás de escena?

"Abuelo, ¿Dumbledore no estará manipulando a James para poder así controlar la casa Potter?" Harry se preguntó si su teoría seria correcta.

"No hijo, él es así porque quiso. En el verano de su primer año cuando estaba dormido usé un hechizo familiar que revela si hay factores externos que manipulan a una persona y este hechizo dio negativo, pero eso no respondió que pude haber cambiado en la mente de James; por lo cual usé un encantamiento que solo el jefe de la familia Potter puede realizar para ver lo que ocurre en la mente de un familiar y descubrí que James se volvió así porque quiso y la influencia de Sirius Black." Charlus suspiro aun sentado en el sofá y Dorea que ya estaba calmada continua con la explicación.

"Él se dejó influenciar por Sirius y su venganza a su familia, y a todo lo categorizado oscuro por el ministerio y Dumbledore, pero cuando comenzaron hacer bromas a los Slytherin y todo el que le contradecía o le caía mal el ilustre director hacia la vista gorda a lo cual James pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto y así empezó su adoración a él." Dorea termino abrazando a Charlus y este estaba cansado de hablar sobre la caída de su hijo.

Harry decaído al ver la condición de sus abuelos les dio una disculpa por reabrir viejas heridas a lo cual estos pasaron de alto diciendo que no era importante y que él debía conocer esa historia y ellos superarla. Después de un descanso en el cual Harry comió su desayuno en el cuarto del señor, mientras, sus abuelos reflexionaban sobe los sucesos que ocurrieron hace una semana.

"Bueno hijo según lo que nos contaste, creemos saber qué es lo que influyo en tu resucitación y este poder." Charlus comento, logrando captar la total atención de Harry.

"¿Que es abuelo?." Pregunto emocionado y rebotando como si tuviera un alta de azúcar.

"Bueno, esta información la se gracias a tu abuela y lo que después investigamos en nuestras bibliotecas familiares y otros medios cuando nos enteramos de esta historia que y nos dio curiosidad saber en su totalidad y realidad." Charlus dio paso a Dorea para que continuara.

"Se cuenta que hace muchos años, antes de los fundadores, pero poco después de la creación de las primeras familias mágicas y la creación de las primeras comunidades o naciones de las distintas razas inteligentes mágicas, la propia magia decidió crear sus guardianes. Estos fueron dos familias humanas que fueron bendecidos con las habilidades de las dos mayores criaturas en la magia y que representan la dualidad del orden en el mundo, estas criaturas fueron el Fénix y el Basiliscos, ellos representan la vida y la muerte, creación y destrucción, luz y oscuridad y finalmente los dos representan la eternidad y regeneración." Dorea termino con una voz de misterio que introdujo más a Harry en la historia.

"Estas dos familias eran considerados los guardianes de la magia y le daban equilibrio, eran considerado como realeza para los seres mágicos más civilizados por sus habilidades en mantener el la paz y el equilibrio en el mundo, ellos ayudaron a dar la paz a la nación _goblin y la creación de_ Gringotts, ayudaron en la fundación del Wizengamot en Inglaterra, la unificación de los magos de sus países para formar sus propios gobiernos y la fundación de las comunidades se los seres mágicos por todo el mundo " En este punto Dorea se detuvo para ver a su nieto que tiene una cara de asombro y concentración que la hizo sonreír, dando paso a su esposo Charlus continuo donde lo dejo.

"Cada uno de estas familias tenía un control natural a los elementos que sus criaturas representaba y poseían sus habilidades en una menor medida a los animales en la naturaleza, además que tenían limitaciones, por ejemplo, los fénix no se regeneraban de sus cenizas y los Basilisk no podían regenerar sus cuerpos después de grandes heridas mortales o la propia muerte, pero al no ser inmortales eso no los así más fácil de matar. Como sus animales solos se les puede matar con un instrumento o arma imbuido con un elemento del contrario, es decir un basilisco se mata teniendo lágrimas de fénix en su sangre y un fénix tener veneno de basilisco, esas familias también poseían esa misma característica. Solo se les puede matar usando un arma imbuido con el líquido opuesto de su familia y era la única manera de matarlos sin que fuera de forma natural la cual ya era más larga que de un mago."

"Pero al pasar de los siglos los humanos tenían celos de las habilidades de estas familias y querían poseerlas, y después de muchos siglos descubrieron como hacerlo y la familia Fénix fue eliminada por confiar demasiado en un aliado suyo, pero no sabían cómo contener el poder y este se transformó, sin embargo, los Basilisk sobrevivieron el pasar de los años gracias a su astucia e inteligencia. Al pasar de los años, los Basilisk ayudaron a los fundadores a crear Hogwarts, ellos se convirtieron en aliados gracias a las acciones de Salazar al salvar una de las hijas de la familia y lo bendijeron con la capacidad de hablar parsel." En este punto Charlus tomo un respiro y vio que Harry seguía cautivado.

"Sin embargo los Basilisk solo dieron la capacidad de hablar parsel, pero, nunca le otorgaron las demás habilidades que sus poderes poseían. Celoso al descubrir que no tenía todos los poderes de los Basilisk, Salazar planea asesinarlos y conseguir todos sus poderes. Así que cuando los Basilisk dan a los fundadores su ultimo regalo para la protección de la escuela de los muggles y otros magos que la amenacen el castillo y sus habitantes, el guardián era un Basilisco el cual despertaría y ayudaría a defender a escuela y seria despertado de su hibernación por los descendientes de Slytherin los cuales heredarían la capacidad de hablar parsel. Salazar ejecuto su plan, no se sabe que fue lo que hizo, lo que si se afirma es que a partir de ese incidente fue la batalla de Godric y Salazar, y la creación de la doctrina de pureza de sangre la cual al principio era la pureza de línea, es decir, no híbridos humanos animales, pero esto se fue modificando a lo que es hoy. Pero a según el jefe de la familia Basilisk y sus dos esposas lanzaron un hechizo que logro adsorber su poder y transferirlo a tres de sus familias vasallas de mayor confianza, estas familias tendrían el poder de su línea dormida hasta que se den las condiciones para florecer y la magia pueda despertar cuando más se requiera. No se sabe qué familia fueron las vasallas o que evento hará que se despierte la magia Basilisk, pero, lo que sí sabemos es que toda esta historia es cierta y se ha perdido en el tiempo y somos los únicos que la poseen y recuerdan" Charlus termino su historia y vio que Harry quedo impresionado con su historia, pero tenía dudas sobre ella.

"¿Que pasa Harry?, veo que tienes dudas sobre lo que conté"

"No abuelo, lo que no entiendo es ¿qué tiene que ver esa historia con lo que me paso?" Harry se preguntaba.

"Bueno Harry, al parecer eres Lord Basilisk" Dorea hablo.

"¿Cómo estás seguro se eso?, no puede ser otra cosa"

"No hijo mío, tu eres Lord Basilisk y tus ojos muestran eso. Se decía que los guardianes tenían el animal se su familia en sus ojos y tú tienes una serpiente en tu iris, eso no es algo que pueda ocurrir de forma natural" Charlus le explico a Harry. "Tu propia muerte prematura es prueba de eso, la propia magia uso ese evento para despertar y regenerarte para lograr que tu cuerpo pudiera aceptar los cambios que sufrirás"

"¿Cómo es que sabes eso?, si fuera un Basilisk no podría haberme sanado, tú mismo dijiste que no podía sanar por tantas heridas mortales"

"Pero recuerda que nosotros mismo te dijimos que la magia te mantuvo en el limbo y se descubrió, aunque solo muy pocas lo saben, que los niños siempre suelen reencarnar y es de imaginar que la magia uso eso en tu favor" Dorea refuto a su nieto, aunque ella misma tenía una pequeña duda sobre todo esto.

"Yo no confió mucho en esto, es muy rebuscado, pero aun así creo que será bueno que practique a usar el parsel, pero no sé qué más hacer, quiero ser fuerte y hacer que Lily, James y Jerald se arrepientan de haberme olvidado, hare sus vidas imposibles y si de verdad soy Lord Basilisk, o ¡eso sí que sería increíble!" Harry estaba emocionado de la idea de vengarse de su familia y su magia comenzó a salir y recorrer su cuerpo como como si lo estuviera acariciando y animando. Sus abuelos vieron asombrados como una franja de pelo rojo de dos pulgadas de grosor se formaba desde su frente hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza, colmillos salieron de su boca y sus ojos se convirtieron en serpentinos, pero tan pronto como estos cambios se manifestaron se desvanecieron y Harry callo somnoliento en el sofá.

"Bueno hijo creo que ese cambio demuestra que teníamos razón" Charlus hablo con suficiencia al tener razón de la situación.

"Parece que si abuelo, pero me siento muy cansado"

"Eso se debe a que la magia comienza a estabilizarse a los 6 años y a los once se estabiliza por completo, por eso se envía los niños a aprender magia a los once, ya que su magia puede soportar el estrés. Pero ahora deberías almorzar ya que es muy tarde y luego descansar para dejar que tu cuerpo y magia se recuperen de este cambio, buscarnos después de la cena y hablaremos de nuevo para planear que hacer a continuación mientras tu abuelo y yo discutimos" Dorea ordeno a Harry.

"Ok abuela" Dijo Harry con cansancio.

Cuando Harry se fue del estudio, Dorea y Charlus comenzaron a planear que hacer a continuación. Se dieron cuenta que su nieto era muy poderoso y lo sería aún más cuando tuviera el legado Basilisk, pero también necesitan saber que había ocurrido estos últimos años y que estaban planeado los Potter.

"¿Cómo obtenemos información cariño?" Charlus pregunto a su esposa.

"Creo que talvez debería ir a ver a mi abuelo Phineas, el podrá suministrarme información tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en mi familia como de lo que sabe de Dumbledore" Dorea pensativa tuvo otra idea. "Talvez debamos hablar con Andrea y Luis, ya que ellos podrán darnos información sobre James y Lily"

"Buena idea cariño y al estar unidos a Harry y no a la familia Potter no tendrán la obligación de guardar los secretos de esta y reunir información libremente" Charlus alaba a su esposa la cual llama a los elfos. Con un POP aparecen Luis y Andrea.

"¿Cómo podemos serviles abuelos del maestro Harry?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos elfos.

"¿Cómo esta Harry?" Pregunto Dorea.

"El maestro Harry se está recuperando, pero aún tiene mucho daño interno por la explosión de caldero, aunque la magia lo sano, lo único que hizo fue recuperarlo de las heridas mortales, pero aún quedan muchas de menor grado" Andrea respondió.

"¿Que heridas posee?" Charlus cuestiono.

"Tiene cinco costillas astilladas, fisuras en ambos brazos, su vertebras están ligeramente fuera de posición, su pelvis tiene fracturas menores y una contusión cerebral grave" Luis enlista todos los daños del cuerpo de Harry.

"¡Por dios!, como es que se pudo parar y estar con nosotros todo el día. El no debería estar despierto." Dorea estaba aterrorizada del daño de su nieto.

"Él pudo estar aquí por su magia. Su magia lo ha estado manteniendo y es como pudo estar así todo este tiempo despierto, su transformación tomo demasiado de él y de ahí su estado actual de tener su núcleo mágico agotado. O me equivoco" Razono Charlus.

"Tiene toda la razón maestra Charlus, ya le dimos de comer a Harry y se quedó dormido y pensamos que pueda estar fuera por aproximadamente por tres días." Informo Andrea. "También en esta etapa de sueño, le daremos las pociones para reparar todo el daño en su cuerpo y fortalecerlo"

"Muy bien planeado, pero hay unas pociones guardadas en el tercer cajón que ayudaran a su magia a estabilizarse y además otorgara control sobre la magia familiar" Charlus explico también como deberían administrase esas pociones y que además estas pociones podrían a la persona en un sueño profundo duran una semana.

Cuando los elfos se fueron a realizar sus tareas, Charlus y Dorea continuaron discutiendo.

"Cariño, creo que poner a Harry en un régimen de ejercicio para que comience a fortalecer su cuerpo y magia, también comenzar a enseñarle los conceptos de la magia para que esté preparado"

"Muy buena idea esposo mío, mientras tu planeas eso voy visitar a mi abuelo para ver que sabe sobre Dumbledore" Dorea le dice a su esposo y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de su cuadro y se dirigió a la mansión Black a ver si podía lograr hablar con su abuelo.

 _Fin Flash Black_

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Una vez que Harry se sentía más descansado y salió de su ensoñación, se dio cuenta que, desde ese día, en ocasiones tenia sueños con dos niñas, una pálida con el cabello rubio platino y liso, y otra morena de pelo castaño y espeso. Siempre sentía que tenía una conexión con ellas, pero no sabía que podía ser.

Suspirando con cansancio y frustrado por no saber que significaban estos sueños, se estaba levantando para dirigirse a limpiarse y luego almorzar, cuando escucho una voz silbante.

$ Hola mi lord, por fin nos conocemos, pronto tu herencia será revelada $ La voz le dijo a Harry.

$ ¿Quién está ahí? $ Pregunto Harry, pero noto movimiento en un arbusto y de ahí salió una gran serpiente negra, con aros dorados y esta poseía alas con plumas rojas y amarrillas. La serpiente se enrolla sobre sí misma, pero mantuvo su cabeza erguida se inclinó ante Harry.

$ Yo soy Hefestos, soy un basilisco alado y también su familiar mi lord $ Hefesto le informo a Harry

$ Como que lord $ Harry no entendía lo que se refería el ahora conocido como Hefesto.

$ Usted es lord Basilisk y pronto aprenderá que también es más mi lord, pero todo a su debido tiempo $

$ No comprendo Hefesto, yo entendía hace un año que era lord Basilisk, pero no sabía nada de un familiar y primera vez que escucho sobre un basilisco alado $

$ Bueno mi lord, yo soy su familiar lo que significa que soy un guardián y ayudante, y amplifico sus habilidades mágicas. No ha escuchado nada de mi especie, es porque soy creación su familia mi lord $ Hefesto explico. $ También noto que entro en su herencia un año antes de lo establecido lo cual es muy extraño $

$Bueno hace un año mi familia me mato, pero ahora estoy acá$ Harry le explico

$Interesante, pero eso no es importante. Debemos realizar el vínculo familiar, y eso se realiza al intercambiar nuestro veneno atreves de nuestra mordida y tomar nuestra sangre, me imagino que usted ha notado sus habilidades serpentinas $ Hefesto cuestiono.

Harry asintió con la cabeza al recordar todas las habilidades que había notado en el trascurso de ese año, como dislocar la mandíbula, su veneno súper corrosivo, su habilidad de cambiar su lengua y ojos, al igual que poder ver los olores y tener visón térmico.

$Sí, he notado distintas habilidades características de las serpientes$.

$Muy bien, despliegas tus colmillos y me muerdes en el cuello, me inyectas tu veneno y tomas mi sangre, luego yo hare o mismo contigo solo que yo te morderé en la muñeca$ Hefesto informo a Harry.

Una vez que hicieron el procedimiento, Harry sintió una especie de presencia en su mente y comenzó a escuchar la voz de Hefesto en su mente.

~Hola mi lord, ya hemos completado nuestro vínculo familiar y pude ver los recuerdos de su vida, creo que más tarde continuamos con nuestra conversación ya que usted debe almorzar, cuando esté listo me llamas por el vínculo y estaré hay~

~Ok Hefesto, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde, nos vemos luego~

Y con eso Harry regreso a la casa y se ducho para luego dirigirse donde sus abuelos y almorzar mientras le contaba lo sucedido hoy.

"¡No lo puedo creer abuelos!, Hefesto era magnifico, sus colores únicos y sus alas eran asombrosos" Harry conto a sus abuelos con un asombro infantil que pocas veces habían visto sus abuelos en Harry.

"Hijo, creo que debes llamar a Hefesto acá para también hacer preguntas que se te puedan pasar" Dorea explico.

"Ok abuela" Y Harry concentrándose llamo a su familiar. ~Hefesto ven~

~Ya voy mi lord~ Y con eso Hefesto apareció en la silla junto a Harry.

"Que hermosa serpiente es Harry, tus descripciones no hacían justicia" Dijo Dorea con un asentamiento de cabeza de su esposo.

~Muchas gracias~ Dijo Hefesto a lo cual Harry repitió.

Después de las presentaciones hechas por Harry, Hefesto se puso explicar la historia de los Basilisk.

$ Lo que te han dicho tus abuelos está muy cerca de la verdad de los Basilisk, pero en lo que difieren es en las habilidades que poseían. Estos eran muy poderosos, pero no eran inmortales, lo de las armas imbuidas es falso, cualquier arma podía matar a un Basilisk o un Fénix, pero eso no los hacia más débiles. Ellos eran muy hábiles tanto en la magia como en el uso de armas, los Basilisk poseían una magia especial, la cual te voy a comenzar a enseñar y como te debiste dar cuenta, se basa en serpientes $ Mientras Hefesto hablaba, Harry traducía todo a sus abuelos.

$ La magia de los Basilisk cambia dependiendo de la persona y hay tres ramas de esta magia. La magia Constrictor, la Venom y la Special, cada uno gobierna una característica referente a sus poderes y se refleja en su cuerpo$

$ Y a que rama pertenezco yo $ Harry pregunto.

$ Usted mi lord pertenece a la rama constrictor $ Hefesto respondió.

"Y que lo que controla esta rama de la magia Basilisk y que da al poseedor" Charlus pregunto.

$ Esta magia da la capacidad de modificar y alterar el cuerpo de las serpientes, esta rama permite rediseñar y mejorar toda la estructura de corporal. A los que poseen esta magia, su cuerpo es mucho más fuerte y en forma, posee un gran equilibrio y agilidad y eran los guerreros de la familia $

Los Potter estaban impresionados con las habilidades que su nieto poseía.

"¿Y cuando comenzaras a entrenar a Harry?" Dorea pregunto.

$ Comenzaremos mañana, primero comenzaremos a manipular tu magia y aprender a controlarla, también aprenderás sobre historia de los Basilisk y Fénix. Una vez que te reúnas con tus destinadas, aprenderás combate con armas, magias y ambos al mismo tiempo, como también a controlar sus magias Basilisk $ Hefesto explico sus planes.

"Ok, ¿cuándo ocurrirá esa reunión?" Pregunto Charlus.

$ Todos nos reuniremos después que los tres descendientes tengan más de siete años y ahí se decidirán que hacer los tres $ Hefesto afirmo y luego desapareció despidiéndose y diciendo que se reuniría mañana.

"Ok entonces creo es mejor empezar con todos preparativos" Dijo Dorea, contenta de que su nieto tenga tal poder.

"Si abuela" Harry dijo

Y así comenzó un año de entrenamiento mágico y físico para mejorar el control de Harry con su magia y fortalecer su cuerpo.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

31 de octubre de 1987. 9:00 de la Mañana. Mansión Potter.

Harry estaba desayunando como todas las mañanas en el estudio frente al cuadro de sus abuelos. Este último año Harry aprendió a encontrar su núcleo mágico y dominar la oclumancia y legilimancia gracias a sus abuelos, que al no poder ayudar en una parte práctica ayudaban en la teórica. Desde su séptimo cumpleaños comenzó a aprender los principios de la magia familiar y su rama de la magia Basilisk.

Una vez que termino su desayuno, se preparaba para iniciar su rutina de ejercicios diarios cuando apareció Hefesto en una percha especial para él.

$ Ya es el momento de encontrarte con tus compañeras mi lord, ya he resuelto el lugar con los otros familiares ya se decidió el lugar y puedes llevar el cuadro de tus abuelos, los otros llevaran sus propios cuadros de familia ya que son huérfanas. También será útil que tus elfos arreglaran unas mesas y caballetes para poder discutir todo lo que nos concierne $

Harry una vez que tradujo lo que dijo su familiar, se dispusieron a partir, Harry agarro el cuadro de sus abuelos y Hefesto se posiciona alrededor de los hombros de Harry con su cabeza encima y sus alas desplegadas y después de una advertencia desapareció.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

31 de octubre de 1987. 9:00 de la Mañana. Orfanato la Divina Gracia.

Hermione Granger se encontraba desayunando en el comedor de su orfanato, con los demás huérfanos comiendo y charlando alegremente. Desde que se había apoderado del orfanato, habían ocurrido una serie de cambios que ocurrieron gracias al control que poseía obre todo el personal.

Primero había quitado los castigos crueles que se ejercían por unos más humanos, a los abusivos se le otorgaron castigos muy severos y se había restaurado y mejorado en gran medida la estructura del orfanato. También Hermione había pasado por un gran entrenamiento tanto físico y mágico, parecido al que había hecho Harry solo que adaptado a sus necesidades y habilidades. El ejercicio ya estaba mostrando resultados mostrando un cuerpo elegante y ágil con una elegancia de un asesino, y sus habilidades mágicas estaban en auge.

También en ese tiempo, comenzó a generar ingresos para el orfanato, gracias a la ayuda de los niños que allí vivían, ya que realizaban trabajos como la siembra para alimentar sus cocinas y el excedente se vendía en el mercado. Aunque al principio cuso muchos revuelos, muchos de los alborotadores fueron silenciados rápidamente.

Hermione estaba contemplando todo el cambio que había sufrido este año y el principal fue el poder conocer a sus padres

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 _Flash Black_

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Hermione se había hecho con el control del orfanato, en ese tiempo comenzó a gobernar el orfanato retirando los viejos castigos e instaurando nuevas leyes. Después de mucho papeleo que tuvo que realizar junto sus nuevos esclavos para dirigir el orfanato se dispuso a buscar el cuadro de sus padres, y allí era donde se encontraba en Mansión Granger después de un rápido viaje con a Morgana y al ver los daños que poseía, le dio una gran ira hacia Dumbledore por todo el daño que había causado a su familia.

Después de un momento de imaginar cómo se vería la mansión en prístinas condiciones y como seria vivir con sus padres, se dirigió adentro y seguir las instrucciones que le dieron sus padres para encontrar su cuadro, después de pasar muchos escombros y lo que le informó Morgana era unos tres cadáveres de elfos domésticos, llegaron al estudio del lord de la familia.

Una vez que entro, noto que los muebles habían sido destrozados y un gran agujero en el techo que daba al primer piso, pero en la chimenea noto un cuadro con representaciones de sus padres que estaban dormidos en un sofá que estaba dibujado en lo que pensó era una representación dela oficina en su mejor momento. Con gran emoción se dirigió al cuadro y di un golpe a lienzo para despertar a sus padres.

"¿Quién esta hay?" Dijo Dan Granger aun despertándose.

"Soy yo papa" Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Calabaza eres tú" Dijo Dan con gran emoción, a lo cual Hermione pudo asentir con la cabeza.

De ahí siguió un emotivo reencuentro en el cual Hermione conto a sus padres la vida que había llevado después de que Dumbledore la dejara en el orfanato y conto como había muerto, lo que ocurrió en el limbo y lo que había hecho en los últimos dos meses.

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti calabaza" Dijo su Dan.

"Si hija mía" Confirmo Emma. "Has llevado las coas muy bien y de una manera muy madura, no tenemos palabras para describir lo que sentimos. Con esas palabras Hermione se puso a llorar al sentir el amor dirigida hacia ella y la tristeza de no poder recibir un abrazo de sus padres, pero Morgana se enrollo alrededor de ella en in abrazo serperil.

"Gracias mama y papa" Dijo Hermione aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero hojas según lo que nos has contado debes comenzar a preparaste para cuando te reúnas con tus compañeros, debes mejorar tanto física como mágicamente para poder incrementar tus habilidades"

$ Mi Lady, sus padres tienen razón $ Dijo Morgana a lo que Hermione tradujo. $ Debes mejorar para poder estar lista para el futuro juntos tus compañeros para enfrentar las dificultades que se puede presentar$

Hermione tradujo lo que dijo Morgana, a lo cual Emma pregunta si hay habilidades especiales al ser un Basilisk a lo que responde con la historia contada por los abuelos de Harry y Hefesto.

"Que increíble Morgana, y a que rama pertenezco yo"

$ Perteneces a la rama Venom mi lady, la rama que era considerada como los fabricantes de pociones y asesinos sigilosos de la familia. Ellos tienen la habilidad de crear grandes variaciones de venenos que pueden tener distintos efectos y hacer que las serpientes los produzcan o inyecten a sus enemigos, la habilidad que da a su cuerpo es la capacidad de generar distintos tipos de venenos que crees y luego ingieras a través de tus propios sacos de veneno, también dan al poseedor una gran agilidad y flexibilidad que ayudaba a los asesinos$. Hécate explico y se podía ver a una Hermione muy emocionada.

"¿Y cuando podre aprender sobre la magia Basilisk?" Hermione pregunto.

$ Aprenderás la magia Basilisk cuando te reúnas con tus compañeros después de cumplir siete años $ Hermione estaba un poco triste por no por tener que esperar a aprender la magia Basilisk.

"No te preocupes hija nosotros, aunque no podemos ayudarte en lo físico te ayudaremos con toda la parte teórica de la magia y además deberías dirigirte a la biblioteca familiar y al llegar al centro encontraras una columna que al tocar en centro en un patrón especifico te permite guardarla en un baúl biblioteca especial"

Hermione estaba emocionada por tener una biblioteca de magia y se dirigió a ella y al tocar la combinación todos los libros que se encontrabas en ese laberintico lugar se guardaron en un baúl.

"Ahora hija creo que es momento de regresar a tu orfanato y poder descansar" Dijo Emma.

"Tienes razón madre" Dijo Hermione, y de ahí agarro el cuadro y con Morgana a su alrededor desapareciendo hacia el orfanato.

 _Fin Flash Black_

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Cuando termino de comer se preparaba para realizar los ejercicios de meditación y continuar con su entrenamiento de oclumancia y legilimancia que sus padres se enseñaron, apareció Morgana.

$ Mi lady, ha llegado el momento" Morgana informo. $ Es el momento para reunirse con sus compañeros, lleve el cuadro de sus padres, ya que los demás harán lo mismo y se discutirá que se hará de ahora en adelante $.

Hermione rápidamente se levantó y se cambió de ropa para luego agarrar el cuadro de sus padres y con Morgana alrededor de sus hombros desapareció.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

31 de octubre de 1987. 9:00 de la Mañana. La Torre.

Luna estaba en el comedor de su casa desayunado junto con el cuadro de sus padres, su padre había fallecido una semana después su primera visita a Gringotts. De ahí Luna había censurado cualquier comunicado sobre la muerte de su padre había estado viviendo sola desde ese tiempo, para evitar la depresión de la muerte de su padre comenzó un régimen de entrenamiento mágico muy fuerte con toques físicos. Había dominado a un gran nivel para su edad la magia sin varita y elemental con una gran habilidad hacia el agua y la oscuridad, a lo que descubrió de parte de Hécate que eran los elementos principales de los Basilisk, pero, aunque tenía un mayor nivel de entrenamiento mágico su físico no se quedaba atrás y poseía una gran agilidad y elegancia al caminar gracias a sus prácticas de gimnasia.

Aun recordaba el día en que murió su padre.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 _Flash Black_

Luna se despertó una hermosa mañana y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar con su padre antes que se dirigiera a su editorial a trabajar, cuando ya era muy tarde se fue al cuarto de su padre y hay vio como daba su último aliento. Luna no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, otra vez a vio a unos de sus padres morir enfrente de ella, se movió a la cama donde se encontraba su padre y se dispuso a llorar en su lecho.

Fue sacada de sus lamentos por la aparición de Hécate que consolaba a Luna.

~Tranquila mi lady, tu padre está en un lugar mejor junto a tu madre~ Hécate le dijo a Luna. ~Pronto ya no tendrás que sentirte débil, mi pronto serás poderosa y no volverás a estar sola~ Y con esas palabras comenzó a contar la historia de la familia Basilisk a Luna.

Una vez que luna se calmó y estaba cautiva por los hechos que envolvía a la familia Basilisk le pregunto a Hécate a que rama pertenecía.

~Usted mi lady pertenece a la rama Special, usted tiene la capacidad de dar habilidades únicas a las serpientes, como dar alas o hacerse invisible y da al usuario la capacidad de tener tres modificaciones en su cuerpo que se debes agregar o cambiar con un ritual. Ellos eran grandes investigadores y creadores de inventos que ayudaban a la familia~ Hécate conto.

~Que increíble y ¿cuándo voy a aprender eso? ~ Dijo Luna emocionada

~Eso lo aprenderás cuando te reúnas con tus compañeros después de tu séptimo cumpleaños~ Hécate explico a lo que Luna se deprime un poco.

Después de estar un rato más con Hécate, baja por el hambre que sentía y se dio cuenta que ya era la hora del almuerzo. Al estar en la cocina, se prepara un almuerzo ligero y se dirige al comedor y allí, en la pared de la chimenea ve un cuadro de sus padres que la miraban con una triste sonrisa.

Dejando el plato en la mesa, corrió donde estaban y se quedó mirando sin saber que decir.

"¿Cómo estas rayo de Luna?" Selene dijo con una suave sonrisa.

"Yo no se madre, me siento fría por dentro, un vacío en mi corazón" Luna explico.

"Es normal hija, no debes enfocarte en eso, debes ir al ministerio para que te ubiquen en una familia que te cuide, pide que sean los Weasley, son una buena familia" Dijo Xenophilius

"No padre, no hare eso" Dijo Luna y por la ira e esas palabras activo su modo real, y prosiguió a contarle a sus padres todo sobre lo que había ocurrido esta última semana.

"Por Merlín hija, no sabía que nada que te había ocurrido y además por mi culpa fuiste dañada. Doy un mal padre" Xenophilius estaba llorando por todo el daño que por su locura había causado a su hija.

"No te preocupes cariño, no te culpamos por nada" Selene dijo y Luna asintió confirmando lo que decía su madre.

De allí prosiguieron a planear que hacer y cómo debería entrenarse para enfrentar sus dificultades que se vendrán en el futuro

 _Fin Flash Black_

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Cuando luna termino de desayunar apareció Hécate en la mesa.

$ Mi lady, ha llegado el momento de reunirse con sus compañeros $ Hécate dijo. $ Lleve el retrato de sus padres, los otros llevaran los suyos para discutir que hacer en el futuro $

Luna se dirigió rápidamente a cambiarse a algo más presentable y una vez que se vistió, agarro el cuadro de sus padres y Hécate con sus hombros y sus alas desplegadas desaparecieron.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

31 de octubre de 1987. 9:14 de la Mañana. Cerca de Azkaban.

En un bosque pacifico ubicado en una isla de un archipiélago de cuatros islas, con dicha isla en el medio de las tres, unidas entre ellas por caminos de arena. En el centro del bosque se encontraba un valle protegido del frio de la zona por una antigua sala.

La calma del valle fue interrumpida por tres apariciones echas al mismo tiempo. Esas tres apariciones eran, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood. Junto a Harry aparecieron Luis y Andrea que se dispusieron rápidamente a conjurar una mesa redonda con tres sillas, al lado de estas un caballete y una percha para sus familiares. Harry iniciando las presentaciones invito a las dos damas a sentarse en las sillas.

Una vez sentados, cada uno coloco en su modo real y Harry inicio la conversación. "Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter-Basilisk y ellos son Charlus y Dorea Potter, mis abuelos" Indicando al cuadro a su lado y luego dándole las manos a las dos niñas

"Hermione Granger- Basilisk y ellos son mis padres Dan y Emma Granger" "Luna Lovegood- Basilisk y ellos son mis padres Xenophilius y Selene Lovegood" Cada uno imitando a Harry.

"Ahora que las presentaciones fueron hechas, creo que es el momento de comenzar con los negocios" Dijo Charlus con el asentamiento de los demás en los cuadros.

En ese momento, aunque no lo sabían los tres Basilisk, su presencia iba a cambiar muchos planes en el futuro y causarían muchos problemas tanto para el Seños de la Luz como de la Oscuridad, como en el mundo.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Quiero agradecer a todos los que sigues esta historia y a los nuevos que se han unido y han visto potencial en ella y quisiera saber si desearían que profundizara en el año que vivieron los Basilisk.

Agradezco a mi beta Teresa653 que me ha ayudado mucho con este fic y ella también está escribiendo una historia sobre Harry Potter muy recomendable, se llama "Un Harry Potter Diferente". Desearía tener otra beta y cualquiera que quisiera ser un beta me mande un mensaje privado.

Dejen su crítica y comentarios a la historia.

Publicado 30/05/2018


End file.
